


Small mistake

by Incedio7



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, everyone 17+, highschool-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incedio7/pseuds/Incedio7
Summary: Kyle has everything figured out, how to get the guy he wants to be his forever. the problem is one small mistake not only ruins his plan but the life of so many around them and the worst part is that he really can't fix it.





	1. dont door lock automatically now a days

“I can’t believe Mr.Garrison is teaching this class," Kyle says looking over, the book that was passed out at the start of class and ignoring their teacher rants about something. Kyle is actually impressed by how detailed the book is, as it was far better than anything in the school by a far margin, it does help that they are brand new. Stan looks at Kyle for a moment before shrugging as he barely cares about the class.   
“Well it only for the week until the new teacher comes on Monday” Stan replied, not really caring about what is happening, more staring at the clock so he can go to practice. Kyle simply sighs knowing that his friend thinks this class is pointless. “What even the point of this class, I mean shouldn’t only omegas be in it why are Tweek, Butter, Cartman, and me here, we are alphas. “He turns to see that Tweek is hovering over Craig as Red talks to him, the glare he is giving her can be felt from here. Red simply chooses to ignore it and focus on the assignment they had as Tweek was not being helpful. 

"Well that simply, so you alphas know how to handle your type of omega like say a type 4, who are completely normal until the time of bonding, at which they become driven to have their alpha children to the point that they cannot think of anything else, some say it is like an extreme heat but it does not release that same pheromone as other omegas in heat," Kyle said as he looks up at Stan who faces is in a smile. He wants the few seconds for Stan to say something stupid but was still shocked when it came out. 

"Well, are you a type for dude cuz I would love to start the family," he said a little playfully, fully glad that he is Kyle Super best friend or he may have just died from the stare giving to him. "Come on it can’t be that bad, well what other types are there," he said trying to defuse the air between them. Kyle smirks at him, he turns the pages of the book back to the part that explains each type.          
"There are five different types. Type one is the most common and have a heat every 3 to 4 month and can take suppression to stop the heats. Type two is extremely rare almost as rare as types fives, the special thing about them is they smell like a beta after they bound with alpha and will not go into heat until they both choose to have a child at which point they enter a heat that guarantees pregnancy. Type three is the most aggressive of all omega as they will attack all another omega who get too close to their bonded alpha this leads to their alpha usually being the most physical opposing as they are constantly fighting to protect their mate. Type four I have already explained a bit but apparently, the level of need can come in go in a burst. Lastly, there is type 5" before Kyle could continue the bell rang. Stan flew out the door not wanting to spend another moment in the class. Kyle took his time reading the page on type 5, the type that he was and laugh at what their nickname is shotgun omega, he shakes his head thinking the name was stupid. Kenny is waiting at the door for him, his parka hood down showing off his dirty blond hair.  


"What are you laughing about Kyle," Kenny asked as they began to walk to the bus. Kyle just shakes his head as he begins to explain.  
"Just what a type 5 omega is, I mean wow. The fear of all alpha in the human body. I mean all they get to do is choose their alpha that it, then they become their servant from what I understand. That and did the book really have to call them the shotgun Omega, I mean I get the joke but wow" Kyle says as they reach the front door. Kenny just looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Dude they literal force the alpha into a rut and any omega in the area that catch the smell goes into heat. They were used as a weapon of war at one time." Kenny's arms are fully extended at this point then he shudders as he thinks of what that would feel like to know that someone can force other to do that, as while he enjoys sex he rather is in control of things. Kyle stops for a moment and stares at Kenny.  


"Ya I never thought of it that way, and what do you mean they were used as a weapon that was not in the book I read" Kyle replied trying to keep a straight face, though his mind going to how he had to get his room modified last month.   


"Well, that because we had different books, the one I read talks about how the pheromone gland of a type 5 omega is harvest and then used against an enemy, as like a way to disable the opponent by making them just want to have sex," Kenny replied as the bus shows up. "But that beside the point the party still on at your place right." He smiling at this point. "And Butter will be their right he not grounded for anything right." He is nearly begging at this point to get his part of the information.   


"Yeah, the party tonight my parent left with Ike this morning. And yes Butter is not grounded and he not going home right now but staying with the football team as their water boy so there no chance of him getting grounded between now and then" Kyle replied as his mind is double checking everything to make sure tonight is the night and he quickly release that he needs to go out and buy more soda as four two-liters won't last long. Kenny and Kyle don't say much as they are being taken home, both of them thinking of what they were going to do that night. Neither of them notices the other one smiling at all.     


"Well then I will see you then," Kenny says as he leaves the bus, Kyle has two more stop to go but he nearly runs off the bus to his house. Once Kyle gets home, he double checks that everything is ready and grabs the keys to the car to pick up the few remaining things. Once he was sure that the party supplies were ready and the people bring thing are on their way, he goes up to his room and checks that the switch by his bed. He hears the door lock and sees the window being covered in metal sheets. Once the room was airtight and the ac came on, Kyle shudders as he knows after tonight Stan will be his, nothing could possibly go wrong. 

 

**A few hours later**

The first to arrive is Tweek and Craig who find their place on the couch and make it very clear they will not be leaving it the rest of the night. Slowly after this everyone arrives Clyde bought the alcohol right before the football team arrives. Kyle greets them and sees that Cartman and Stan are arguing about something, he sighs knowing that Stan going to complain to him and once again asked how the hell he stood doing this with him for years. "Their no way you can, be the quarterback Cartman, you can throw for shit," Stan yelled closing the distance between the two of them the height difference becoming more apparent as Cartman had almost a foot on Stan. Cartman for his part simply shrugs as he begins to speak.    


"Well then why did I get the spot instead of you?" the smirk on Cartman face angered Stan even more. "Well, I am waiting for your answer," Cartman said pushing Stan out of the way. Stan falls back a bit, annoyed that he did not have the answer. The rest of the team tries to cheer him up saying thing like he still the star of the team and he is still their quarterback, Stan pushes them away and goes inside running right into Kyle.   


"Watch it," Stan says before seeing who he ran into. "Oh, sorry dude did not see you there." His face turn slightly red "how much did you hear." He asked.   


"Just that you did not make quarterback this year and Cartman it instead," Kyle said seeing that Stan going to be emotional tonight but he sure not for that long with what he has planned. "Why that such a big problem, can't you simply be in a different spot for the team I mean you can still run better than most of the team." Kyle continued trying to cheer him up before he uses beer to do the same thing. Stan looks up at his best friend and smiles knowing that he will always have Kyle to be there for him. They walk into the party and see that everyone has settled in as Bebe and Wendy are making out in the corner making Stan wonder what chance he ever had with Wendy. Craig is calming down Tweek who look like he about to rip Jimmy throat out. The rest of the party is like every other party except for the three people standing in the kitchen all wearing black and smoking. Kyle was just glad that nothing is going wrong yet. Right before Kyle could put his plan in motion Kenny comes through the door with Butters in hand and jammed into the Kitchen, once they were out of sight, Stephen Scotch to come to the door and look over the party. "What can I do for you Mister Scotch," Kyle says acting as a barrier between him and the party.    


"I am looking for Butter he put the milk where the orange juice was supposed to be this morning and he is now grounded but he did not show up home, and when I went to the school I saw him with that McCormick kid." He responded searching the party for him.    


"Well he not here and if I remember right don't you have a dinner date with your wife," Kyle says glad that he remembers the real reason Butter could come to the party. Mr. Scotch look at Kyle for a moment before heading to his car. With a sigh, Kyle goes back in and see that Stan is standing with the rest of the football team a beer in hand. Kyle quickly comes over and removes the alcohol from Stan who gives him puppy eyes. "No dude, I don't want a repeat of last time," Kyle said looking everywhere but Stan knowing that Stan would not push it too much and is glad as taking a fully drunk and puking person home sucks.   


"Fine come on let go find something for me to drink then," Stan says walking before Kyle grabs him and drag him up the stairs and into his room. "Ok, why are we hear cuz no offense but people will notice us gone Especial with you dragging me into here. And you not that quiet when we do it, dude." Stan said as he sees Kyle lands on the bed patting it for him to sit next to him. Stan sit down and get ready for what everyone is about to happen.   


"Well you remember today during 6 periods how we were going over the different types of omega and we never went over type 5." Stan stands up shaking his head at what Kyle is saying not really caring for where it could possibly go.    


"Dude, really you drag me up here to talk about class, I am out of here and going to have some fun" Stan got about halfway through the room before it hit him, and incredible smell that overpowers him in every way, Stan turns around and see that Kyle now looks like a goddamn angel his skin looks so much better now, his hair flows in a non-existing wind. Stan slow steps towards him as he removes his clothing not caring where they land. On Kyle part, he could not believe he never noticed how Stan jaw was so sharp and masculine or how he shoulder was so strong looking. Both of them could not take their eyes off of each other until the bedroom door came open.   


"Kyle, Clyde just" the sentence did not finish as the scent hit Cartman nose making him come into the room and locking the door, he sees that Stan his about half dress only one pant leg still on and his shoes. When he turns to Kyle he could not believe his eyes for his red hair no seemed to glow with fire glow greatly contrasting his green eyes that look like fresh pines, the freckles around his nose sparkling like little fire, looking over the rest of him Cartman could only come to one conclusion that what before him was an incubus, not Kyle as he could never look this good. Kyle, on the other hand, thought Cartman was a living statue, sculpted from some rare kind go granite but before he really could look at him closely Stan fist connected with his face.       


"Get out of here Cartman" Stan growled his clothes fully off, Cartman simply responds by taking off his shirt and waits for Stan next move. Kyle at some point had removed his clothing and was now watching his hand on himself as these two Hot as hell guys fought over him. Stan charged Cartman who to took the charge and then slammed Stan to the ground, even as his land he is throwing a punch at Cartman yet they don't really seem to affect him.   


"Cartman just that much better than him" Kyle looks around for where that voice came from hoping that no one else's is in the room. "Look how pathetic Stan is he can't even really fight back" Kyle could not disagree wondering why he ever thought he was a good mate until Stan finally decides to kick Cartman gut causing the bigger of the two to back off. "He fights really well encourage him to make him do the final blow," the out of nowhere voice said and Kyle did just that saying to kick Cartman ass, Cartman looks at Kyle when he says this and smiles. Stan used this slight distraction to get up and do a haymaker on cartman but instead walked right into the right hook. Cartman walks over to Stan and decided to punch him as he spoke to him.   


"Did you really think you would win, come on dude" his first landing on Stan's arm. "Just like how I took your spot on the team, now I will have the one thing you had left" the next one Forced the arm away from the pain of the punch. "Look at me, you're just a little hippy fucker who thought he could get the girl or the guy in this case" Cartman has Stan's face, and simply get close to his ear for the next part. "When you wake up to go downstairs and make a nice warm breakfast for us ok" the next hit was right to the temple. Kyle by this point is a mess his body fully prepared for what will be happening next, as, the voice told him about how strong and wonderful Cartman is and how he really should be grateful he intervene when he did. Cartman went to the door first to double check the lock and noticed that the room was on a lockdown mode of some kind, he smiles as his pants come off, staring at his prize who is now trying to look as small and weak as possible getting Cartman even harder. One look at what awaited him and Kyle knew that this was going to be a good night. The sounds of it would of echo throughout the house if the whole house did not already have the sound of others doing the exact same thing.    


	2. consequence 1 quarantined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group wakes up from the haze of the night and learns of why it happened, while stan get laid and they are forced to stay inside the house.

Stan woke up with the worst hangover he had ever felt until he remembers that he never touched alcohol last night. Looking around he sees Kyle and Cartman sleeping together in the bed fitting together like a piece of a puzzle. Stan quickly left the room feeling like he was intruding on something as the memory of what happened start to come back walking down the stair to the kitchen, stopping once he reached the living room to take in the scene before him. Tweek nearly had Craig fully into one of the corners acting like a physical barrier between him and everyone else, Craig still had his teeth on Tweek shoulder nursing the bite mark. Wendy still had Bebe dick inside of her both of their faces look at peace. Stan also notice that anyone left in the house was either an alpha or an omega and they all look like they got lucky, this simply adds to his annoyance at what happens with him, once he reaches the kitchen he took the only double take of the morning seeing Henrietta smoking as the other two were still bonding. "What the hell happen here," he asked wondering why the Goth was even here.   


"Don't know they just decide to be conformist and do what everyone else was doing" she replied taking a puff, her face showing all the annoyance she had towards them as she could not leave them as Pete was their driver. "And why do look like shit didn't you finally get your friend," she asked as Stan was grabbing something to make a breakfast with, not really knowing why he doing what Cartman told him to do.   


"No somehow Cartman did" he replied his voice filled with his own annoyance, not noticing that Henrietta standing more straight up and attempted to make herself more presentable. " the worst part is that I was so close to getting him than the fucker opens the door and knocked me out" he sighed as the eggs began to cook.  Henrietta simply stared at him wishing that she was not in the middle of the kitchen with him but in a more private place. "Well, why were the three of you here and why they are together I thought you were the group's omega," he asked as he adds ham to the pan.    


" We came because Pete had the idea of trying one conformist thing to start the year off and no I am one of the two" she replied looking at the two of them and glad that Firkle was not with them and had not seen what happened. " but I guess now the group will change with those two bonded now" this made Stan stop as he finally realized why he was so thrown off by the living room everyone was bonded with each other.

  
"What the hell happened last night" he asked as his body continue to make the breakfast without much input "first I think Kyle look like a goddamn angle and I nearly rape him, now everyone one else is bonded" the last part repeat in his head as he realized that everyone one was bonded, Stan fell to the ground as he felt the future he dreamed of leaving his grasp, his perfect future of having Kyle at his side on a boat and them sailing into the sunset is now gone.

  
"By the sound of it, I think Kyle was a type five and he loved both of you guys" Henrietta replied turning off the stove and comforting the broken kid, by hugging him and offering him a cigarette. Stan took the smoke and just dwelled on this new truth. Once again he missed something important because he was more focused on sports than his actual class. 

  
"What the fuck is a type Five, and why the hell does loving us have to do anything," Stan said getting up to grab some plates to put the food onto as he begins to leave the room he stops for a moment to wait for her answer. He sees that the Goth girl is just staring at him like he a ghost.  


"Wait you really did not know about them, the bane of alphas. Their whole thing is they get to pick the mate instead of the alpha." She explained as Stan looks at the living room and how he was going to get across it with the food safety. He tells Henrietta that he will be right back and begins to move across the room.  
  
Tweek just had the most wonderful dream, that he finally got to bond with Craig and claim him for the rest of their life's, the only part that he did not like about this dream is that everyone was there and they were all having sex. As he began to wake up the first thing he notice his that Craig is in his arms and his knot was inside of him, which was not unusually until he notice that he had bite mark on his bonding gland at which point Tweek does what he does best and flip his shit. "what the hell, who did that to you, I am going to kill them" he yelled starting to wake up everyone else up and cause Stan to flee the room and up the stairs to placing the food at the door before carefully heading down stairs. Tweek heard him coming down and turns himself to see who the hell it was. "Stan was it you who did this" he hissed, while Stan looks confused. Craig at this point was awake enough to understand what is happening and simply turn the freaking out blond head and kiss him.  


"Babe you're the one who marked me last night, during the whole crazy orgy thing that happened" Craig breath into Tweek, who began to calm down, the whole room look at the person beside them as Stan quickly got out of the way. Kenny as he woke up felt like he had not eaten a meal in weeks and was starving, yet he knows that he down at least 2 burgers before butter tackled him into the pantry, looking around he see that his memory did not betray him and he really did get owned by Butters although his gland hurts like hell from how hard he bit down but that not the problem the he really worried about as the hungry was getting worse looking around though nothing looked good in fact he was repulsed by all the food around him until he saw the one thing that drew him and it was between Butters legs and he knew just how he wanted to get that meal.   


"ok what happen last night," Stan asked as he heard a moan from the nearby pantry, looking at the door Stan wondered who was in there and hoping whatever was happening in there stays in there. The Goth chick also looked at the door and knows that once again south park is the special snowflake of the world, look at her two other friends still knocked out she grabs a small piece of paper from her pocket.   


"Type 5 is the most dangerous type of omega as the can release a scent sending all nearby alpha and omega into ruts or heats, while simultaneously making beta flee as they fear for some unknown reason, the reason type 5 does this is any alpha they choose become enchanted with them and bonds with them on the spot" she read off the paper as Stan just stared. "so like I said he probably wanted you but that fatass got in the way and well he got the prize set out for you." She contained looking at Stan her eyes trying to get a feel for him.   


"Why do you have that paper," he asked as he can't believe what Kyle was planning to do to him and does not know to feel grateful or like utter shit that he lost his best friend to Eric Cartman. After a few moments, he decides that he should feel like shit as he really should have won that fight and earned Kyle. 

  
"It was given to me after I took the omega test," she said as she jumped onto the counter. Stan looked up to Henrietta as she looks at him. Stan joins her on the counter and tries to figure what to do next as he hears the living room come to life as everyone tries to figure out what just happened and how screwed their life where now that and Tweek yelling at Craig about something as he heard a little bit of raucous.   


"So you the same type as well then," he asked, she simply nodded her head as she waited for more questions. "So does that mean you have not found the person you wanted yet," he said as Kenny comes out of the pantry with a dazed but smiling Butters.

  
"Hey fellas, what going on here," Butter asks as he sees the two Goth on the floor still somehow knocked out. Kenny just keeps on dragging him to the living room to find that everyone is sitting in a giant group beside Tweek, Craig, Red, and Kevin who are in the two corners of the room talking to everyone one. "Um, why are you in the corner Tweek" Butter ask before Tweek shots him a look to back away.   


"Cuz it turns out Craig and Kevin are types 3 and nearly ripped of Wendy's head when she got to close," he said strained as Craig growled and attempts to attack  Kenny hate in his eyes. Kenny could care less as he sat down to the rest of the group.   


"Ok, can anyone tell me why the hell did we have a giant fuck off last night," Babe asked the group, everyone just shrugs as no one has an answer until Cartman comes down the stair with Kyle in his arms.   


"Ok, that far enough put me down pls," Kyle said, to which Cartman just looked down at him making Kyle just curl up with him more. The whole group was shocked by this, Cartman turns his face to him and points at the group with a sigh Kyle begins to explain what happens. "Sorry everyone, I had planned to make Stan mate with me last night but instead I got Daddy here and made all of you go into ruts," he said shocked once he realized what he called Cartman until he heard him laughed.   


"Oh this is going to be so sweet, having you like this all the time," Cartman said as the group watch this unable to say anything. "So yeah, Kyle here is a type 5 and well I guess me opening the door made this all happen," he said looking at everyone his smile as wide as it could be. The group process this information as Stan and Henrietta walk across the room and up the stair. Kyle wanted to say something but one quick look from Cartman shot it down. Kyle really hated that he can't seem to fight back against whatever Cartman wants.   


"What the fuck, dude why did you think doing this plan at a party was a good idea" Craig said as Tweek and him slowly try to get closer to the group Tweek watching Craig from any sign of aggression after a few tries they figure as long as Craig was closer to the group than him they were fine, Red and Kevin followed suit, though Red does not really seem to be thinking about it her mind elsewhere.     


"It was completely illogical to think your plan would successes here" Kevin added as Red wrap her arms around him. Kyle just looked down at the ground as he sees the full damage he done here. The group just looked at him and realized that he probably felt like complete shit and as they were about to comfort him they all heard the moans from upstairs. Kenny just smiles as he puts his hood back on and lays his head on butter lap trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness he has but it was getting so much harder to do.

 

 **A few moments earlier**  
"Why are we up here for," Stan asked once they got passed the living room and the whole tension of it. The Goth girl said nothing as they entered Kyle parent's room. "Oh no I am not going through that again" he tries to break away but the girl was far stronger than she seems and Stan was still sore from last night. She locks the door behind them and sits on the bed. The Goth smiles at him.   
  


"And why not, I mean everyone else is together, do you really want to be the odd one out," She asked staring at Stan with a hopefully glint. Stan just sighs and sits down, he thinks for a moment before talking again.   


"It not that it just,just, it feels wrong that he had planned this whole thing out and  I failed him" he replies as Henrietta gets up and picks up his head, she smile as he walks a couple of feet back and does what the doctors told her to do when she wants to use her golden ticket. At first nothing happened until Stan noticed how the black clothing fitted against her body how it showed the even with the little fat she had she was still an hourglass figure, her eyes seeming fiercer against the black eyeliner now, her breast swaying slightly as she removes her top and start to slow dance of the rest of her clothing. On Henrietta end she see that Stan is taking it well that he slightly drooling from the corner of his mouth his eyes locked squarely on her chest as she walks towards him, as she was about to reach him she stops and slowly takes off her pants acting shy as she starts but getting more aggressive with the end as she throws them on to him. He takes a giant waif of their smell his eyes gloss over with that she knew he was hers. She takes a moment to smirk, this has been years in the making to get to this point, yes she could have done it the old school way and date him and everything but why should she when she can take what she wants.

  
"So you think you been bad then" she whispers into his ear, he shudder at this, his mind slowly leaving him. "We'll have you been bad Stan" as she grabs his hand to the back of her bra his eyes fiddle with the strap for a few seconds before they drop she grabs her own breast and begins to play with them. "Do you think you earn these Stan." She asked as he just whimpers, his head going up and down so fast he might break his neck. "And tell me why." She wiggles her breast with that line.  Stan's face was enamored with them how perfect they where they completely breathtaking as his mind imagines his kids on one side and him on the other enjoying the meal they would provide.  


"Well I made breakfast for Kyle and Cartman, and I keep you company this morning" his eyes pleading with her to let him see them. With a smile on her face she removes her hands from them and Stan could not believe the perfect globes before him how they stayed perfectly still and straightforward, Henrietta closes the distance until Stan's face was right into them, but before he could do anything he was pushed onto his back, no words are said until his clothing was off thrown haphazardly by the time he was done Stan had completely forgotten about anything by her as she crawls over him before laying down her legs open.   


"Well then come get your reward," she said as Stan not caring a once dived right in, Henrietta has never felt this good as she is pounded into the bed, or at least until Stan's mouth found her nipple adding to the feeling, but before she could get off he stops moving. "Why you stop" her voice shagged as she tries to move her body up and down on the rod in her but she was held in place by him. Stan looked down at his prize and could safely say she was better than Kyle in every way. And with that, he continued getting more and more into it until his teeth finally bit into her and she screamed his name so loud that everyone down stair jumped.   


"well with that I guess we have to go then," Red said as she put on her jacket, Kevin follows her closely everyone was getting ready to leave minus Cartman, Kyle, Butter, and Kenny the last one not being able to ignore the emptiness and has taken Kyle bedroom with Butters but was far more quiet about it. Everything seems to be going back to normal until Red open the door and South Park remind them that it South Park.   


"Freeze" yelled a cop standing behind his car a shotgun in hand, Red stop like a deer in the headlight. "Go back inside and close the door" he ordered not having to be told twice Red closed the door. Everyone just stared until there was a knock on the door. Red open it up to see a man in a suit standing there.  
"Hi, sorry to make you panic or freak out but this house is under quarantine do you mind if I come in," he asked with a crooked smile.  


	3. consequence 2 talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly made couple have to deal with the fact that they may or ruin their lives or may have just got a head start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this took me forever to right i hope you enjoy it.

 

 

Red moved out of the way as the man entered Kevin I behind her as he passed by them, looking outside she sees that there are the police and guys in riot gear, closing the door as the man examines the room. Cartman stands up and gets in front of him trying to intimidate him but failing even though he has nearly a foot and a half on the man. "who the hell are you, and what do you mean we are quarantined" Cartman demanded, as the man walked around him and sat down, he continued to stare at everyone, making all the omegas to get behind their alphas.   


"I am simply  here until more qualified people can come" he responded, "to ensure that you do not use the bio-weapon you guys have." Tweek freaks out when he hears this, he begins to pull on his hair as Craig tries to make him relax a bit.   


"we don't have any bioweapons, oh god they going to bomb us we need to get out of here" he screeches pulling his hair harder, Craig whispers things into his ear to calm him down, as everyone walks to each other side all the omegas behind the alphas Kyle in the middle of them all, as while Tweek is freaking out he knows what they mean by bioweapon. Butters choose this time, to come downstairs with a sleeping Kenny in his arms, seeing them he walks to them and puts Kenny in a chair behind them.   
  


"Who they guy over their fellas," Butter asked as he joined the wall of alphas, not really understanding why there was one but knows there's a good reason. He looks him over and decides that without a doubt the man could be nothing but trouble.    


"just that we don't trust this guy and we are going to be here for a while.” someone explains as Leo sigh and shake his head.   


"oh Hamburgers well I was grounded anyways," Butters said as he sees a streak of bright orange outside talk to a Cop. As the cop grabs his phone, Butters knew that something was about to happen " So how long are we going to be here and can we call our parents and let them know what going on." he asked the man.   


"Your parent will be informed of this as soon as we can go over a couple of things" he answered as he opens his suit and grabs his phone " just a couple of questions, basic thing like names, the reason for being here, and do you know who used the weapon. the last one being the most important as if I find out you're lying” he stops for a moment  “well just don't lie to me" he said his smile never leaving his face until there was a knock at the door. He gets up and opens it to see another man in a suit closing the door behind him. After a few moments the guys agreed to not tell him anything and to play he did it, no he did it, until they can get the word out as their phones were not working. The man did not come back instead a man in a orange tee-shirt and sweatpants came in a phone in one hand.   


"Thanks so much dude, I owe you one just make sure those freaks don't get anything." he said hanging up the phone looking at the wall of Alphas he smiles. "well it good to know that you guys have a good sense of fuck the government, so yeah I here to help" he puts his phone away and looks at the clipboard in his other hand. " well before we can start the name is Ryan McCormick and I was supposed to be a teacher at Southpark High and I am but I got a call this morning from the School as there was a Type 5 omega here that I can use to get my Ph.D., but don't worry that not my main goal, that was to make sure the government did not get their greed hand on them." he said as he walks towards the kitchen as the two goth in that room finally got up and reached the living room. "so to make this easy come two at a time and talk to me, don't worry I don't bite too hard" he said with a smirk entering the kitchen. a couple of minutes later Stan came down with Henrietta and asked what happen, as Stan was brought up to date with the goths, Bebe and Wendy went into the kitchen. they find the man cooking an insane amount of food "sit down I can do my job as I cook" he said which they complied with. "Ok, I just going to ask a couple of questions and propose a couple of scenarios to make sure you are not still affected by the type 5 unless you are the type 5 then i will have to ask different things" he says staring at them before putting the food on to many plates to count and handed two of them to the girls.   


"Ok, that should not be to hard and no we are not the ones you are looking for" Bebe said as she took the food and started to eat, Wendy followed suit both of them impressed with how good it tasted. " so I am Bebe and this is Wendy" she said between bites eye him still and hoping that this food did not have anything in it as she realized she was too trusting.   


"Ok, Well first off how are you guys, did you have a good night sleep or where you party animals all night," he asked sitting down staring them down " also judging by how you guys are sitting I take you are newly bonded like I am guessing everyone in the living room is.” both of them were thrown off by this as most people could not tell a bonded couple until it been a couple of months and both of them did not ignore anything out of the ordinary.   
  


"How can you tell that" Wendy ask, the guy just smiled to have them continue "well as for last night we slept well after the whole getting pounded into the ground part," she added her cheeks turning pink. Bebe looks at her and looked freaked out.   


"Did I really do it too hard," Bebe asked worried about the other well being and trying to see any bruises on her body but she could not see anything under her coat. Wendy just smiled and shook her head no. they both turn back to the man across from them who had left during their little talk to give the others food     


"Well glad that over with, so question the first are you going to comply with me or are we going to be doing the roundabout game," he asked as he grabs his cup of coffee and looked at them.   


"well you really have not given us reason to trust you," Wendy said, to which Ryan just smiled.   


"Fair enough, well then let’s just go over the scenes to see if you guys are clear to leave. number 1 Wendy you and Bebe have been together for a time and today you have good news to tell her, you are pregnant but as she comes home she tells you first, she was fired which has been your solo income what do you do," he said as he finally brings the clipboard in front of him. Wendy is kind of shocked by this question expecting something else but after time, she has a response.   


"I would first hug her and let her cry and then tell her about the child and then go over our options, but if it really comes to it I would rather not have a child in this way, so I would give it up, after it was born" Bebe is smiling at this wondering why such a small answer is getting such, reaction from her, Wendy watch as his eyes never leave Bebe writing down notes, she tries to read them but their chicken scratch.   


" Ok Bebe, you and Wendy are going out for dinner at a nice Italian restaurant you leave the table for a few moments, when you come back you see the waiter talking to her and she laughs at a joke he makes with her" Bebe is clearly agitated by this point, making Wendy worry as she normal not like this " and right before you get back into their sight you see him pass a piece of paper to her, which she quickly hides. so what do you do" he stares at wendy at this point completely ignoring Bebe as she began to yell.   


"What did he give you" her voice making everyone in the living room jump up, they rush to see Wendy cowering beneath Bebe, Wendy saying it was nothing just his number both of them now at the restaurant, their friend now customer staring at the yelling that is happening. "and why did you try to hide it" she asked her angry barely getting tamed.   


" because he wanted to hang out with me" Wendy replied realizing that this was not normal, both of them should not be acting like this and she could tell that this is what reaction he wanted to see. " but don't worry I won't do anything in fact here do what you want with it" she pulls out nothing from her pocket hoping what she wants to work, Bebe then rips at the air for a few seconds before calming down.   
  


"well I saw what I need, who is next," he said looking at everyone else, who is now scared of what is going to happen but the two goth boys just take two of the seat while Wendy helps Bebe to the living room everyone else crowding around them asking them what happen. Pete is really regretting coming to this party, but he was trying to get the goth group more accepted, he looks at Michael who was just annoyed that his cigarettes were taken away.  

"so what are we doing here," he asked as the person across from them taps the box of smoke as he writes some things down, he looks at the two of them and kind of looks confused for a second but neither of them could really tell if he was or not.   


" question one which is annoying you more, that I have these" he waves the cigarettes around "or the fact that the person next to you is your lifelong partner" he finished, Pete stares at Michael wondering what he was going to answer.   


"I am more annoyed that I have to answer you conformist questions, so go fuck yourself," he replied   


"Sure just after we are done here" the man replies not caring. "but if I am a conformist, than you are god damn hipsters" he said as both of them nearly jump up to say they are not, the smile on his face was huge. "well you just proved my point" he said silencing the two of them. "ok next question Pete, Michael here has just dropped your kid at school and you thought of having special day for him but when he come through the door he has another man with him, your reaction" he said looking at both of them. Pete just smiled knowing what this conformist is trying to do and can't believe he was worried though he does pause for a moment thinking if he said his name or not.   


"I would walk up to the other guy and kiss him, and asked what took him so long" he replied but is shocked when the others smile does not leave. Ryan looks at Michael seeing that he is getting angry at the response.   


" and when that happens I turn to both of them, and raise my middle finger to both of them and walk out" Michael said and leaves the room, Pete runs after him, Ryan just behind them as he talks into a walkie talkie they reach the door and are both taken by cops to their waiting families. Everyone still in the house is shocked, and Wendy and Bebe understand that whatever test they were put under they had failed.    


"Ok who is next," Ryan said as Kenny wakes up, who first has to take a double take as he sees the older man in the room who has still not seen him until he was tackled to the ground. " Kenny what the hell are you doing here," he asked as he pushes off the Kenny, who is now jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas.   
  


"What are you doing here uncle," he said as everyone realized they both had the same last name. "Also can you pls tell me why everyone is looking at you like your the devil, cuz you are neither red or gay" he added going back to Butters. The older McCormick just smiled as he watches Kenny jump right into the sitting Butters lap and acted like he was hired for the night.   


"Well one I am here because you crazy ass mom think me and my girl would be a good alpha omega relationship to show you and as such I got a job at your school, the reason I am inside this house is one of you losers the government wants, and you know my opinion on the government," he said looking at everyone reaction trying to figure who the unlucky one was. Kenny not missing a beat just says.   


"oh that Kyle over their, stan right next to the goth chick, that Cartman, there Wendy, Red is covering Kevin right now, Tweek and Craig are together and lastly their the love of my life and the one who did this to me, Butters" Kenny showed off his neck as the whole group tried to kill him with their stares, while Butters looked like he was going to die under the gaze of the Ryan.   


"So you have already been bonded I see, well how do you feel any strange feelings," he asked concerned.   


"Just that I feel empty inside, I really wish I took that goddam test but you know my parent would not cough up the money," Kenny said as the older one reached into his pocket.    


" well it as I feared Kenny, your a type four and that empty feeling will only leave when there is a baby in you but until then here this" he walks over and hand him a small pill. "it won't do much but it supposed to help with getting pregnant and before you asked I had one on me just in case one of you guy want to have kids to make sure the bond was good, " he added quickly, a little to quickly. Kenny looked at the pill like it was a deadly poison as Butter began to fridge badly. "well back to work how about you two" he said grabbing Craig and dragging him to the kitchen. once they were in said kitchen Tweek went ballistic and tried to attack him but stop when he grabbed both hands. "relax I won't do anything bad to you guys. so sit down and let talk" he said staring at Tweek. Tweek sat down putting his chair right next to Craig and having his arm around him as Craig deadpan stared at the man middle finger held still in his face. " ok first question, do you have a gym membership" the air was still for a second as this question was nowhere near what they thought they would be asked.   


"no we don't," Craig said   
  


"well get one, cuz if you don't well, one of you going to be either in the hospital or in jail with how radical your reactions are," he said deadpan and middle finger pointed at Craig, who is now really thrown off.   


"gah, no way man I can't stand those place they are too much pressure and it stinks oh do they stink and everyone going to try and take Craig from me, and he going to see how weak I am" Tweek is shaking right now, but before Craig could do anything.   
  


"let him be, and why are you so worried I mean you picked him and he looks like he about to kill me so he loyal to you, I don't see any problem and if you are still worried then buy some at home equipment and start from there," Ryan said not caring that Craig is about to strangle him. Tweek stops for a second and looks at the guy across from him.   


"do you really think that things will get worse for us," he asked, as the older guy gets up kneels near Craig who is trying not to punch him.   
  


"well, I can see that you are super protective of this gentlemen and he is of you. On top of that he has a nice look to him and I sure he gets hit on all the time and now that you guys are a thing you are more likely to attack" he said rubbing Craig on the neck. Craig suddenly feels super tired and just enjoys the feeling of it and starts leans against Tweek who is shocked.   
  


"what did you do to him," He asked amazed how calm he was.   


"I could tell that he was super tense and just need a little kindness and I guess it broke him but it's time for the next question. Tweek you have just gotten back from work, it has been a long hard day you are very tired, the weight of your eyes is too much for you. entering your house you see that Craig is playing with your newly born child the joy of both of your eyes. what do you do?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper as Craig starts to fall asleep Tweek puts his head into his lap and scratch his head.   


"uh, I walk over to them and smile, understanding that this is my life now, I asked how their day was and take the baby from his hands and start to kiss them all over the place" Tweek eyes are glossing over as his mind enters the house, he stops scratching Craig's head as he now manages the baby girl in his hands his face of utter joy. Craig is still on his lap and makes Ryan stop before he does the next part.   
  


"As you are playing with them you notice something, their eyes are not yours or Craig's, this makes you stop. what is going through your head" he watches as Tweek start to freak out completely putting down the imaginary baby before staring at Craig and whispers barely audible.    


"why are her eyes different from are" the voice make Craig start to shake in his sleep. Tweek repeats himself louder as Craig gets worse yet Tweek does not care, taking instead as infidelity making him angrier. " I said why are her eyes different, tell me now" he commanded as Craig opens his eyes but instead of his nearly constant emotionless state he has fear as he could tell that Tweek is angry with him.   
"Honey, why are you mad," he asked hoping Tweek could hear the fear to make him calm down, but it does not as Tweek is yelling at him the same line over and over more and more ravaging. "Babe what are you talking about," Craig asked hugging him trying to break him out of whatever took him over, yet nothing is reaching him as the angry comes out. Craig just kisses him now to try and get him back, this does have an effect as the gloss in his eyes disappears and looks at Craig who is crying. Tweek immediately feels like shit to even think that the child was not theirs. Ryan for his part just watched and took notes.   
  


"well I have seen enough go back to the living room and let the next two here," he said as Tweek took the chance and carried the broken Craig to the living room, everyone looks horrified and sick as they never imagined Tweek acting this way towards Craig.   
  


"This can't be happening, you two did he put anything in the food," Cartman said staring at Wendy and Bebe who both said No. Cartman could not stand this and grabs Kyle's hand and goes into the Kitchen where the Older McCormick was writing more notes. " I don't know what game your playing but stop it unless you want trouble with me," he said staring him down, Kyle for his part wanted to do the same but also felt that it was all his fault.    
  


"and what will you do, I am the only one with the power to let you leave this place and as for my game is to make sure that what happened last night has not done permanent damage to you guys" he replied pointing at the two chairs. "now please sit down and lets talk," he add, Kyle jumps into a seat as Cartman turns one around then sits.   
  


"ok go ahead and ask" Cartman is preparing himself for anything and hopes Kyle is ready as he sure he will be attacked right now.   
  


" Ok, Kyle why did you choose Cartman as your mate," he said staring at Cartman almost tempting him to do something.   


"I didn't choose daddy he saved me from the idiot," Kyle said before he stops noticing the exact way he said that, Ryan sighs.   
  


"Cartman tells Kyle that it ok to speak his mind without idolizing you or this will not go anywhere," he said as Cartman looks kind of shock before doing as he was told. "ok Kyle try again," he said.    
  


"I did not choose cartman, he came into the room when I was trying to get my best friend Stan, and they fought. but what I don't get is how was he affected I thought only the person I love would want me during this time." Kyle pleads, happy that his mind was free for a time. Ryan looks at him for a moment before speaking.   
  


"it has been found that any source of high consent emotion can cause a similar effect to love in type 5 so you must have some kind of emotional connection to him." Cartman smiles as Kyle accepts that years of arguing with him lead to this. "so this relationship was accidental" he asked as Kyle looked at Cartman who is still smiling, begrudgingly Kyle shakes his head yes. "ok so are you ready for the questions" both shake their head " Kyle standing before you is house the is beautiful, the yard is perfect, there is a swing gentle moving, yet you hear yelling and the sound of something is breaking. you see next to it is a ramshackle house, there is no life outside yet you see a soft glow coming from the window, you see that there is a young child playing with an old truck rustic and ruined. how do you think the life of these two families" he look at Cartman who is visibly shaking, Kyle looks at Cartman and feels like shit knowing that what he says will aid his future or make it shit.    
  


"well, the well-groomed house probably has to deal with the fact that they are expecting in a certain way and it is getting to them, while the other house understands that family is all that is need and the kid knows that the toy is his" Kyle said as he looks Ryan in the face. He watches as he simply writes some note with his own smile and then turns to Cartman who has calm down.    
  


"ok you, in front of you is 5 gifts for Kyle here. which one do you take" he said after a moment of silence.   


"what kind of question is that you're not going to tell what they are" silence meet cartman who turns to Kyle, he thinks about what it would be. "the gift I choose for Kyle is, is I don't know man." Cartman starts to freak out not really knowing the answer to the questions, Kyle could not believe Cartman reaction his heart pumping faster, Kyle get closer and talks to him. " The gift I choose, his 10 birthday back cause I ruined by wanting to go I mean I got arrested and made one of my friends think it the end of the world." he finally said tears in his eyes. Kyle looks up as Ryan describes them to a radio, he brings them to the door and opens it to a cop waiting for them. as they leave Ryan looks at the rest, who now know that if they don't get out right away after the talk they are stuck. Stan grabs Henrietta hand as Red pulls Kevin to the Kitchen to wait. everyone sits down as they understand that some of them will be stuck here for a bit longer, Ryan put his walkie takkie down in the middle of the living room after saying start the talk to who every on the other side.   


"Stan are you there, are you ok" Sharon voice came across the room.   


"Craig what happening, you better be with Tweek in their" Tricia yell every one image she has her middle finger up as Craig does the same.   
  


"Butters, listen here mister you are ground for a year when you get out of their, please get out of their soon." everyone both not shocked and shocked at that one.   


" Kenny are you ok, everyone passing around this thing, I hope nothing bad happens to you, mom says uncle in there with you are you ok did someone hurt you" Karen sweet voice was the last thing before Ryan pick it up again and walk into the Kitchen.                       


" so you two want to leave right," He asked as he sits down, seeming tired now. Both of them shake their heads knowing that something intense will be happening soon. " ok here we go again, My fair lady why are you with this man" he asked as he checks over his notes again. Red smiles as she remembers the reason they start to date.      
  


"he came up to me in in the 4 grade and just said to me Pon Farr I still don't know what it means but it interested me, mostly because he was blushing so hard after the fact. we date for a while then there was a fight but we got back together after that and we been a thing since then. It helps that the sex is good " her face is smiling as Kevin is a deep red and Ryan was laughing.   


"well, it good to know you have your ideas in order, my friend. Ok next question Kevin how do you feel about everyone in the living room," he asked calming himself down. Kevin think about it for a bit and shugs.   


"Besides Craig and Tweek, I don't know them, as they are just too popular for me to be around even with Red being my girlfriend or mate now" Kevin's voice was nearly gone when he said the last part as if he was afraid of something. Red look at Kevin and wonders what is making him so scared, then remembers how she was aggressive with him sometimes. " as for those two they are cool, Craig and I could talk about space and sci-fi for hours, while Tweek and Red talk about other things it a nice calm thing to do" he added.   


“'hmm ok well now it's time for the big one, Red go back to your feeling during that first day Kevin came up to you. now with those feeling, you and Kevin are on a mountainside, the sunset before you guys, the birds chirping everything is picture perfect. what are you guys having at this picnic." he watched as both of them imagine the mountaintop and the food. Red response first.   


"Sandwiches, not store bought or anything but just the regular bologna, cheese, and lettuce, and to drink ice tea or cokes" her face is calm as she sees the sun setting knowing she was alone with him high above everything else." Kevin for his part was trying to eat one of the sandwiches while thinking about how the moon was going to look over them, what they don't see is Ryan ignoring the two of them and watching the living room and what butters was doing to Kenny. " oh and we would have like a cake for dessert a small one but sweet" she added the perfect image in her head.   
  


" hmm ok, now what do you do when you hear the bush behind you rustling," Ryan said as Red without a thought stand up and turns towards the living room seeing the bush moving, everyone in the room looking towards them now those who went through it knowing what is happening.   
  


"I walk towards it and see if it an animal or something," she says actual doing it until Ryan move her back to the seat.   


"It someone from your school they are covered in leaf and look like they just fell from the tree. as you stare at them they announce their love for Kevin and that you are not worthy of him, " he said as he stands in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room letting everyone else hear the conversation.    


"what are you talking about, I don't even know you, are you trying to get between me and my love because you simply mind tricks won't work" Kevin said his voice calm as he gets closer to Red who is gleaming with pride, with a simple hand movement she send the imaginary person away and comes back to the kitchen. Red looks at Kevin and knows that she made the right choice, she looks at Ryan who is simply pointing at the door, grabbing Kevin hand she walks out. Butters look at Kenny and both shake their heads knowing that they could do the same thing those two just did, they walk it hand and hand.    


" so you ready Kenny as I won't hold anything back, I need to see if you two are emotionally ready for this lifestyle," He says as the other two sit down, he is completely ignoring Butters. Kenny just smiles and moves into Butters lap so Ryan had to look at him, much to his annoyance. "ok let start from the beginning then, Butters how long have you know Kenny." he asked staring over the two blonds hoping that they can take good care of each other.   


"well since we were kids, but we been a couple since middle school after I got grounded for getting a B in math" Butters said not being able to look at the man judging his every word, "as he came to my window every night and stayed with me" he finished as the older McCormick looks shocked not prepared for this answer.   
 "Ok,” he nods his head seeing that this kid was not the best emotionally ”well Kenny do you think that Butters here will be a good father to what every number of kids you have," he asked trying to keep his face neutral. Kenny for his part is as red as a tomato, he thinks about it before speaking.   


" well I think he is better than either of our fathers, but will I always have to be pregnant cuz I don't want too many kids." his face pleading for good news but is ready for it to be bad.    


"No after the first, you will have a larger sex drive and hate condoms or any type of protection but overall need to reproduce will leave" Ryan responded seeing Kenny face relieved that his life is not a baby factory. Butter for his part starts to finally put the piece in place.    


"Oh, hamburgers how are we going to support our kids" Butter hand reach his head right before it crashed into the table. " I am always grounded and Kenny won't be able to keep a job when he close to birth and for a bit afterward." tears are flowing as Butters knows that he really can't work this, his mind seeing no way of being a good father.    


"Well if anything you guys can stay with me, as I am not letting Kenny give birth into that shack my sister calls a house and your parents sound, like you need a break from them as well." Ryan said and Butter looks up his face red with his tears. "but before we can work out this plan let finish the questions. Butters, you have just dropped out of college as there are many complications with Kenny and your child. they are stuck in the hospital and the medical bill is piling up. you are barely able to pay them until you are told that both of them need surgery for one reason or another, you know that you can only pay for one. what do you do" Ryan looks as the color from both of them disappears, he sighs as he waits for the answer.    


"Um, well I guess that I would pick Kenny as I known him longer, and I can't stand not being with him, but then again the baby is ours and Kenny might not like this choice." Butter is cracking his knuckles as he brews over his options. " wait what was I doing to pay the bills" He says noticing how that vital information was not told.   
  


" You are working at a small accounting firm," Ryan said smiling as he the first to actually notice the things he leaves out.    


" well, then I go up to who every the boss of this firm is or whoever I need to talk to and explain my situation and is there any way to get the money for both, I don't care what happens to me" Butter is looking dead-on as Ryan writes down the answer.    


" very well ok we are done here go back to the living room and let the last couple back here" he states after finish his notes, both are slightly shocked as they did not have any extreme emotional reaction everyone else was getting. as they sit down Stan and Henriette look at the two of them and pray they will get a similar process. they enter the Kitchen as Ryan looks through the cabinet to find something to make for lunch. they sit down and wait. Five minutes later he sits down after talking on his radio to order some food. "ok you guys are the last two before we have to move to stage two." he said as they wonder what he is talking about. " ok, out of everyone you to seem the most relaxed with your relationship can you tell me why." he asked rewriting some of his note as he figures they would be easier to read then his quick notes.    


" well because we choose to do it, instead of being forced. I mean ya I wish it was Kyle but I got the better prize by waiting" the blush on Henrietta was extreme. " so, ya when we got up this morning we talk for a bit and decide to become a couple so we are not the odd one out." Stan scratch the back of his head at how this must sound to him.    
  


"Hmm ok, and your Stan right, Kyle wanted you but Cartman whipped your ass and you went to her as the backup," he says nodding consistently causing Henrietta to snap at him.   


"excuse me I am not some rebound bitch," she says as Stan back her up. " we are a good couple, unlike the rest of them, while beside maybe Tweek and Craig. I almost did not even use my scent get him" she says beaming with pride as Ryan stops rewriting his notes.   


"excuse me what do you mean using your scent are you a type 5 like Kyle." he starts to jump up and down like he just got 4 shot of espresso. She shakes her head scared now at his reaction, but Ryan calms down as he writes something down, he stops for a moment before speaking again. "ok time for the wild card question. Stan, you and Cartman are talking about who has the better mate as the argument get more heated both Kyle and Henrietta come up to you two, Cartman says it time to prove it. how do you prove it." he says his pen ready to write. Stan looks at him as this is completely different from what all the others have told him, but goes with it.    


"I would say that both of have to do a series of events decide by are friends so neither of us are bias," he says as Ryan just writes it down and tell them that they are done, as he grabs the radio and says they are clear. grabbing each other hand they walk out saying goodbye. Everyone else just sits there as they wait for whatever will happen next. Ryan comes into the living room to open the front door and grabs food from a cop, he sits down on the floor and tells everyone to eat.   
  


"ok so who ready for group therapy," he says digging into his slice of pieces.    


	4. Consequence 3 future broken future fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group counseling, rules are set, and everyone seems to get the sense that their future has changed in ways that they have no idea where it will go.

The short walk to Cartman house was quiet, as Cartman mom somehow made the news crews leave them alone. when they enter the house Liane grabs her phone and dialed a number before handing it to Kyle, who wait for only three rings before it was picked up. "Babba are you ok" Sheila's voice was covered in fear, and before Kyle could speak Cartman whisper he was free to speak his mind, which Kyle was grateful for, this made him stop was he really that much of an obedient dog to Cartman that he was grateful he could talk to his mom without his mouth fighting him. "Babba what wrong, what happen last night" Kyle could hear his dad and brother both trying to ask questions.   


" Don't worry mom, I am fine just I thought I had something all figured out and well it went wrong" Kyle was holding back tears as he started to break down, the facts of what happened this morning and last night come onto him like a rockslide. "Mom, you know how I wanted to be with Stan right, well I had a party last night, and well I brought him to my room and tried to get him but then Cartman came in and got me instead but also cause the whole party to go crazy and now I am talking to you and I don't really know what to say" Cartman put his arms around him as he starts to babble about how nothing is right and that this is his punishment for doing something wrong, asking his mom what he did wrong. the silence that followed was thick as everyone on both ends waited for the matriarch of the Broflovski family to speak.   


" Kyle remember when you were younger and Cartman bought that amusement park and you lost your will to live well I can't say that this will end the same way but just remember God works in strange ways. so know that I love you and while this will take a long time, I am sure I will come to love Cartman" she said knowing that it was just a stopgap measure until she can get back. the phone call ended them. Kyle and Cartman then went to his room in the basement, neither say anything for a few moments until Cartman broke it by bringing up the house thing again. with a sigh, Kyle looks at Cartman and can't believe his face as it was broken tears being held back.    


"dude relaxes I sure we can have a good life without fighting too much," he says as Cartman just shakes his head.   


" Really how often do we not fight and also think about how you been acting, your voice is saying one thing and your eyes are saying something else" Cartman retorted removing his shirt feeling burning hot.   


"look how much he cares about the future, give him a reward break him out of this" the voice from last night said, taking Kyle by surprise as it been gone all this time, " reach into his pant and please him" Kyle thoughts of the voice is worse than last night but can't deny the idea.    


" What wrong why are you shaking your head like a crazy person," Cartman said worried that he breaking Kyle somehow, god how is their relationship going to work, he thinks as Kyle look at him, his eyes now having lust in them. " Dude what is wrong with you, say something, yell at me, do something" and something he does as he pushes Cartman down on the bed.   


" you fucked up everything, I should be with Stan instead of that bitch, but no,  i am here having to deal with a giant crybaby will a stupid voice in my head is giving me ideas that I can't really agree with" Kyle voice goes from actual yelling to a soft whisper as he rips of Cartman pants and boxers and stares at his dick before putting it in his mouth and going to town. All the while Cartman is split between how he fucked up both their lives and how sweet this situation is but an idea does come to him but he will tell after Kyle is done.   


**Kyle house**

" So you guys are the only one with some kind of instability that I can help with minus you and Butters,” Ryan points to Kenny “the reason you guys are here is that I want to talk to your parents about you moving in at once, so grab some food and startup that factory upstairs," Ryan said as he finished the first slice of pizza, Kenny, and Butters sigh as they stack food and flea upstairs. Tweek and Bebe look at each other as they wonder what he means by instability the can fix.   


"Wait I thought you would keep us because we are not ready for the world," Bebe ask grabbing a slice relaxed that the man before them is there for them even if his methods were extreme and without a doubt strange.   


" no, I am here to figure out who the type five is and then to see how it affects everyone else, and what I can tell is that only 2 couple that were here are actual stable in their relationship the rest needs to find their way without the ridge structure I will be applying, so tell me Tweek why did you freak out so much about the eyes of the baby" Ryan says staring at the blond boy who is just pulling his hair.

  
"I don't know man, I mean I thought about it and I remember that Craig mom has different color eye than either of us and it could have been that, but it was like a small voice told me that he was not loyal. it was so calm and collect that I could not disprove it" Tweek said as Ryan looks at him then turns to Bebe who also brings up this voice.   


" Interesting and would you say that this voice only came at the point  when you would have doubts or have you heard it beforehand" Both alphas shake their heads no as Ryan stares at the omegas who are looking down. " and why are you guys so sad," he asked, both look at each other before Craig speaks up.   


" we been hearing a similar voice all morning like at the beginning it was super load and controlling now it only in the back of is head" Ryan shakes his head as he eats another slice.    


" thought so, well I can explain the voice, it what makes type 5 so loyal to their mate but as we can see it can be spread for a short time to other couples if they are not fully in sync. so now our goal is to find what is in sync and make it in sync which should not be that hard so let's start if what I said made sense. Tweek, Bebe what are your doubts or nagging feeling about your mates" he said grabbing a cup of soda.  
" Well I guess it just that I don't think that me and Craig started on the right foot, you see our relationship started by a bunch of girls drawing art of us, and like ya we got closer over time but I feel like we had a rocky start, and that it not really a good root to grow a relationship," Tweek said as he held Craig, who looked unemotional again but everyone can tell that those words had reached his core.   


" As for me well, Wendy for years was dating Stan on and off again so I guess it just makes me think that we are not a stable couple even though we don't break up over small fights or anything," Bebe said as Wendy look at the ground. Ryan takes this all in and allows them time to reset themselves before he speaks.   


" ok everyone takes a piece of paper and write down at what age do you want to have kids out, fold, and put in your pockets don't let anyone see ok" he gives them paper and everyone writes down a number and hides it. " ok so first thing first Tweek have you ever told Craig about this or is this your first time" Tweek silence answer the question " Ok so why did you not bring it up, it seem to me that if you did Craig here would of done something to prove that your feeling about your start is wrong, as not having anything good going on well look at the two of you, you guys are nearly bound by the hip. Bebe on judging your partner by who she dated, how she acted around them all that does is lead to a divide in your own relationship." he said as everyone just stares at him like he was an alien. " ok I get it you guys don't need advice from me but hey I am here and willing to listen, but how about some trust exercise to get your body burning the food off" he said jumping up and moving the table.

  
Butters can't believe how quickly Kenny got his clothes off and is just waiting for their for him to go into him. "um Butters why am I not feeling you in me are you scared or something" Kenny said looking at him between his legs, Butters response is to take off his short and walk over and look over the person who is willing to carry his kids, and think about how he is not going to be anything like his dad, and in one moment full enter Kenny who whelped in pain but was ignored as Butters made the bed sound like it was about to break. Kenny for his part did not help in the matter. " Jesus your so small, why do I always have to work with charity case. let me guess you got the money for me thought the lottery or something because you don't look like you can normal afforded me, but I guess that UHHHHHHH" Kenny could not talk anymore as he was picked up and his whole body was being moved up and down, slamming into the thing in him.   


"you talk so big yet here you are taking my dick like the bitch you are, tell me why should you have my kids, when down stairs are two more able body omegas" Kenny wimps at this but only response by moving himself on the dick to please Butters, who smiles as Kenny become more and more erratic to try and please him. "good girl, I think it time to give you are treat" Butters Picks up Kenny one last time to the point that he barley in him and lets go letting gravity do the work as he sends his goodness into him. Kenny faces after this is blissfully hoping that he is actually pregnant but does not really care if it means they had to do this more. Butters lay them both on the bed and cuddles Kenny as he starts to fall asleep. 

 

**Red's house**

There are times when having a redneck dad comes in handy, like now as a shotgun pointed at your head stop question fast, the car ride back was silent both hoping that those still at the house are good. Kevin parents would of rather take him home but know messing with the bonding period is not a choice they can make, they agreed to meet at Reds house. once they were all inside the three parent across from the two kids. " so are you going to tell us what happen or are we going to have to play 50 questions" Kevin moms said as she stares at the girl she known for years like she a monster taking away her baby, Red cowers under the gaze knowing that this will not be easy. " hey leave my daughter alone she did not want this to happen, she was affected like everyone else we are lucky we could bring them home" Red dad is angry that the other two adults are trying to put all the blame on his daughter. Red and Kevin just hold hands as they go at each other Kevin parent bring up he was a good boy before this slut enters his life, Red father just stares before bring up the fact that his daughter is the reason their son even has so many friends and is not just stuck in his room. Red uses this heated debate to go upstairs and lock the door behind Kevin.   


" Ok my dad should keep them busy for a few hours, what are we going to do," Red said trying to not cower at how angry Kevin parent are. " I mean I thought they liked me, what did I do so wrong to make them act like that." Kevin just hugs her as she starts to break down tears flowing freely as she thinks about how their life has changed. " you know what we need to show them we are good for each other" she grabs a notebook and a pen. "ok let start Kevin you constant Sifi talks is cute and always reminds me of how no matter where we are we are the same people" She said as both began to think of the good and bad points of each other to show their parents.     


**The high school**

"hey slow down," Pete said trying to catch up to Micheal who was moving with such conviction that no one stopped them to ask questions.   


"Why so you can tell me that I overreacted," he says turning around to stare Pete down, who for his point just stares back and sighs.   


" No I am not going to say that foreseeable but I will say that I was shocked by your reaction I mean jeez I was trying to throw that conformist off but instead you break. what came over you" Pete said as they continue the walk to where ever they were going until they reach the school in silence Michael just slumps against the front door before talking.   


"I felt like I was being betrayed like my heart was ripped out and the darkness I had was gone my purpose to hate life gone replace with this lonely feeling, the worst part is I actually pictured us living fucking in a small blue house with a white fence and that we had a daughter." Michael feels like a weight is being lifted off of him as he just poured out all this stuff, making him hate that he was an omega even more like it was the most conformist thing about him and it was starting to show. Pete for his part realizes that he had this kind of effect on him and he needs to be a conformist alpha and comfort his mate.   


" Dude you did the least conformist thing by saying fuck me and him and walking out, I mean we forced our way out we are probably the talk of the town to those losers still there," he said sitting down wishing he still had some smoke but that asshole took both of theirs. Michael just laugh as he thinks about what his mate was saying and realized that their relationship will change in some ways but they will still be themselves. " the only major change I say we have to make is we go to that Alpha Omega class besides that we still skip everything else" Pete add as they both look at each other before they both decide to say screw the conformist and have sex on the school ground and as such they began to plan their way in.      


**Cartman house**

Cartman wished that Kyle would always be this way as that was the most amazing Blowjob he ever had. Kyle for his part beams with pride on how his mate looks, as the voice disappears again, Cartman gets up and looks at Kyle " ok dude I think I have a solution, let lay some ground rules that will never change, first off you are free to argue and counterpoint me on any point, I want this to be something we both agree on. Number 1 I always wake up to a Blowjob or you riding me" he said as Kyle's face goes from shock to glee. 

 

" Of course I would be doing something like that, I mean I really like how it makes you happy," Kyle said blushing at it but knowing it true. 

 

" Ok, what is a request form you then," Cartman said silently thanking God for that one being so easy. " I still get to call you Fatass and can argue with you about anything," Kyle said as Cartman shrugs

 

" ok, but when we are having sex or just talking to our friends you call me Daddy" Kyle shakes his head knowing that it was pointless to argue that point. "number 3 you can still punch me if you are angry enough to do it," Cartman said to the shock of Kyle. 

 

Kyle's voice shakes as he brings up the next on " um if you get hard while I am around, you can take me somewhere quiet and I can deal with it" Kyle could not believe he just said that but I felt right. Cartman is shocked how well this is going, 

 

" if I ever go too far in something fill free to tell me". both of them are quite as they hear voice upstairs.   
  


" Please madam just gives us 5 minutes with them, we will be quick about this as I sure they could use an influx of money" one voice as Cartman mom voice simply said.   


" From the sounds of it you don't even know if they are who you are looking for, and they just got bonded so pls leave before I make you" there was a short-lived laugh before the sound of a large sack of potatoes hit the ground and is dragged across the floor.  Cartman laughed as he knows what about to happen to whoever that other person was, but back to the main point.   


"ok I can't think of anything but let's say every Sunday we do this again and try to see if we need to fix anything." he said " also what college do you want to go to as I think you have more option as you a Straight A student " he adds, as Kyle thinks about it he see that Cartman is right as a bonded omega more school would take him as long as Cartman was with him. Kyle whole future had open up.    
  


" wait what your GPA so I can try and figure out what school we can try for" but before he could get too excited cartman said something that took priority.   
  


"do you think we can beat Kenny to having a kid" Kyle body was already getting ready to answer that question and Kyle just went with it by presenting himself, Cartman stop for a moment before smiling and saying life is going to be good.   


**Stan house**

Stan and Henrietta are both sitting in the living room as Sharon talk to the Police at the door, after a few more moments the cop leaves and Sharon sighs. I neither of them knows what today but to go over everything. " we are fine mom, as for what happens well Kyle is apparently a type 5 omega and well Cartman open the door to his bedroom letting the scent out sending everyone into a frenzy, after that I got into a fight with Cartman lost, work up the next morning talk to Henrietta and we agreed to become a couple" stan said in a single breath. sharon just take this information and let it settle before saying anything.  
" ok well I don't know what to say but this, I feel like you guys rushed into this and that not a good thing to go up to your room and think about what you did and how it will change everything, as for you young lady come with me to the kitchen and help me make lunch" with that Sharon leaves and Stan and Henrietta both start to go to their respected place the only thing out of place is Stan hat is on her head.

 

 **Kyle house**   
Craig and Wendy are standing on the couch about to be caught by their partners but right before they could Ryan makes the carpet move throwing them off and causing them to the fall to the ground face to face. " you know the point is to catch them standing up right." he says as they just look at each other, he smiles as he see Butters coming down with Kenny who jumps onto the couch and pat where his head is to which butter sits down as Kenny tries to fall asleep there in his lap. " good to see you too are well of. Ok, I think we got through some barriers today but there are still much more to go through so your homework for the weekend is to write down 15 things about your partner and to keep that sheet with the year you want kids hidden from them, see you guys Monday" he points at the door to which everyone leave but Butter and Kenny who, turn to him. " we are going out there in about 10 minutes I need to stretch before we go out, does your dad still have that nasty left jab Kenny" he says putting back the table.   


"last time I checked no but I have no doubt he will be putting more force behind it on you, " he says as his uncle just smiles, Butters and Kenny both knew that no matter what happens next to them at least someone was fully in their corner.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, i can get another chapter out before the end of this week, seeing how I am off.


	5. The facts of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has to talk about his relationship and his goals, red may have to move out, Wendy and Bebe have a concern, Tweek wants to granted Tricia wish, and the bunnies come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish I made this one as part of the last chapter, but the next one is going to be on the school day so this had to happen.

**Stan house**

 

"Stan come down here, dinner is ready" Sharon yelled as she set up the table, her talk with Henrietta still on her mind. she sighs knowing that her son made a rash decision and the consequence of which she will have to bring up tonight. Stan comes down, and see that his mate is utterly depressed, pissing him off.   
  


"what the fuck did you do mom, why does she look like she was just told her whole family dead" he yelled, as Sharon just stare at him until he sits down.    
" Oh, I don't know I asked why you guys had to do it when you guys could have just dated for a while before making a lifelong choice. then I hear that she is now subservient to you, so let hear how you going to deal with that." she angrily put mash potatoes on his plate as he stares her down, as the third person at the table just tries to shrink herself down, think about what their conversation in the kitchen was and how she was reckless. " well i am waiting" Sharon said knowing that if she backs down at all she loses. Stan stop for a second then response.   


"  Ok, first of we are not the only one who live where fucked up, in fact, we are the best off cause we choose to be together yes I know that I young and stupid but at least I got the cart before the horse," he said as he was slapped across the face, the silence that follows was only broken by the sounds of metal scraping against it plate as the goth girl tried to figure what to say when she was literally the only one who was even close to being calm though it was barley. " as for this subservient thing does it look like I going to, do anything extreme with that like parade her around on a leash with nothing else because I am not so don't worry about that. " Stan look at his mom who sighs as she cuts her meat before she could say anything. " don't, don't you dare compare us to you and dad" the angry in his voice could be heard as he realized that while there are some his relationship with Henriette is too similar to his dad and moms.   


" i was going to say that, the problem with her being this, is, is what happens if you get angry at her like you are with me, how does she protect herself when she is supposed to be bond to your will." Henrietta looks at Stan hoping he has a good answer to the question, but Stan just look stunned as his mind thinks about how he is when he drunk or angry. " see that what we talk about, so let try and think about this the right way ok, but first eat I need to pick up your father from the jail again." Sharon explains leaving her food alone, making stan wonder why she even served herself. There was a moment of silence as they both hear the car being turned on and leaving.   
  


" Listen, I don't know how we are going to do this. I mean look at me I yelled at my mom when she was just trying to help." Stan looks up from his food as both of them dwell on what Sharon brought up. " so are we just going to eat in silence or are you going to say something" he said poking at his food.    


" well, I don't know what to say, I mean think about it. I now can't really fight against you on any topic, which is something we should have thought of but then again I not like Kyle who is way more like what I thought I would be like." she says as she wonders if this means that she good until she sees Stan head pick up with a smile and come to a conclusion " wait are you trying to one-up them, Cartman and Kyle" she said, Stan thinks about this for a moment.   
  


"I don't know why," he said trying to see where she was going with this.   


" well think about it, I am super sensitive to whatever you want me to be, heck I think I could change gender if need but if you want to show up those to how about having your mate being better off then theirs. I am acting like I am not your servant yet I know if you told me to do something I would jump at it, so lets to use this as a base for our relationship. or I can just be grasping at straws" she shrugs as Stan thinks about this. he looks at her and does think they are better off than those two but need to prove it more.   


"Ok, say your right and mine needed to one-up, Cartman is why your like this, what happens when I finally win," he asked, as he knows that they could do it, Henrietta just puts a mouth full of food on her spoon before pushing it towards Stan who opens his mouth to takes the food. " why did you do that" he said as he chews the food.   


"what the best part of the food in your mouth," she said staring when he says the potatoes, she feels like she was on clouds. "just checking something" was her response as she tries to think this through. " Ok, so what are we going to do to prove that we are better than the two of them, so we can move on," she says as she eats her food, Stan just looks at her as he starts to move the wheels in his head, he knows the answer is there but it not coming to him. instead, he just kisses her for being so understanding.   


**Red house**

Red hates the silence as both Kevin and herself are just sitting there after their little proof they are good for each other. She thinks the silence is from when she said he has a really nice ass to fuck but that was a throwaway line to get a laugh but the more she thinks about it the worse idea it was. After a few more moment of this Kevin finally broke and went to Red and smack his lips to hers and growled at his parent, to their credit the angry only last till he growled as it turned to hatred. " see what we mean he would never act this way before, your daughter is a horrible influence upon our son, so please tell me why we should leave him here" Kevin mom said, Red dad for his part was just lost for word as they are obviously blind to what is happening here but just goes with it.    
  


"Well for one, you know it bad if a bonded pair separated during the first few weeks and Red just did her laundry so nothing really has her scent, and most importantly he wants to be with her. so how about you take your heads out of your backsides, shake your head side to side and get the crap out of your brain" was his response, to which the Stoley took so well as they began arguing again. Kevin and Red could not believe this was happening and knew that if they stayed here things would get worse, so with a few quick texts, they find a safe haven, not the best safe heaven but one nonetheless. walking out the front door as the three "adults" continue their yelling, with Red praying she found and hid all the ammo they begin the short walk to their haven.    


"Well, that went as well as the surprise attack on the Dominion" Kevin started looking around as they walked slowly as they were told to take their time. Red does not say anything just allows Kevin to ramble on about what he means, as she knows it just his way of dealing with all of this. As they approach, the driveway Red takes out her phone and send that they are here to which they are told to come in and head straight down into the basement. After a few moments they are greeted by the sight of Kyle and Cartman in bed stuck together, one on a laptop the other on his phone, arms around the other to see what on both screens, luckily there are blankets between them and the lower half of the two males body. " should you I don't know got dress before we got here" Red said covering Kevin's eyes. Cartman rolls his eyes.   


" you don't think we would have,  kind of stuck here for at least another hour or so," he said showing Kyle something on his phone "ok what about this one," he asked as Kyle shook his head no.   


" no if we are going to go to a school it has to be one we can use as a launching point," Kyle said. he looks at them and feels pride going through his body as he sees Kevin staring at the blanket and could tell that he wishes he was in a similar position, with a smirk and a wink he turns towards Red. " So why did you need to leave your house so quickly," he asked as part of his brain told him to lower the sheet and make them more exposed, which he did till Cartman stop him.    


" Are parents are engaged in who should be blamed game and due to it being 2 to 1 my dad losing even though he right," Red said going to Cartman mini fridge to get anything to drink. Both of them look at Kevin who just nods. "so why are you guys so love dove, I thought you guys would still hate each other or are you being held against you will Kyle" Red said as both of them point to a piece of paper in the printer, she goes over and see that it has the title is " rule of our relationship" in big bold letters. a quick read tell her all she needs to know. "ok, that works but still can you believe his parent, like I tried to be nice over all the years raised my grade to be close to straight A, I have a 3.8 GPA and I am a cheerleader." Red goes on for a few moments as the two guys listen to her and how she was apparently the devil who stole Kevin's heart and ruined his future.   
  


" Red, no offense but just forget about them, my mom trying to rent out my old room and I sure we could negotiate her down." was all Cartman said about this. Reds face was shocked as she was expecting Cartman to well be himself telling her to fuck off.   


" That would not be the best option as my Parent would hound this house every day" Kevin added, to which both Boys smile.    


"Oh, I sure that would be a problem if Cartman mom was not well Cartman mom." Kyle added as he thinks of the noise he heard earlier. "also was there any like blood stains upstairs." he asked to which the other two just shook their heads no, and did not ask why he would even think about there being any.   


**Craigs house**

" So Tweek, when will I be an aunty," Tricia asked as Craig was cleaning himself up in the shower, Tweek wish he still had his shirt to hide his face but it was in the bathroom with Craig. Tricia is staring down Tweek who stares right back as to not show weakness but wishing he was allowed upstairs and into Craig's room but it was currently being moved around by all four parents. " so what your answer cuz I want to be one as soon as possible" she continues her stare down until Tweek claps his hand to her face.   


" First of it probably not for a while as that way to much pressure and well we are not really set up for it," Tweek said surprise on how calm he is about it. At this point, Craig comes down with Tweek shirt stuck under his nose until he reaches Tweek who put it on, Craig wraps his arms around him and takes a big whiff. " Craig why is your sister so obsessed with being an aunt," Tweek ask as he was being signed by the girl in the room, to fuck his boyfriend hard, Tricia in with perfect timing stops doing this right as her brother stare her down middle finger held high. Tricia replies in the same way.   
  


" Well, Craig are you going to tell Tweek about your pla...." Craig speed to getting at his sister's mouth would both light to shame. Tweek is just staring and cross his arms as Craig's face turns bright red, Tweek put his hand out and make their symbol to explain. Craig just goes back to Tweek and sit in his lap like he Santa Claus.   
  


"well, it was just so you know, get you to bond with me by getting you drunk and get you to kid inside of me." Craig's voice was nearly silent, Tweek face turned bright red before without a thought picking him up and carrying him up the stairs, kicking the door, they see that their parent is nearly done.   
  


" Get out now" Tweek screamed cause all the parent to leave the room, knowing Tweek in this state is not to be ignored. " Pants off now" Craig was thrown onto the bed which was moved to the middle of the room by the time Tweek reexamine the room Craig is ready, with a quick growl Tweek took his place. Downstairs everyone could hear with happen, all could tell by Tricia face she caused this. 

 

" well at least, we got the majority of the changes done before it happens." Mrs. Tweak said as she listens to what was happening. " I mean from what they told us, it sounds like it helps them get through all this, but I think we need to talk about how are we going to let them stay together." she brings up. the parent looks at each other and began to talk about all of the details, Tricia just listens to them to tell her brother but hoped that they would just stay here.     
  


**Bebe house**

" So, do you think our relationship will really change that much" Bebe asked as they were in her room, their parents leaving them alone to get over what happen and not really knowing what to say, minus Bebe mom who said she scored a good mate. Wendy just shrugged as she looks over all the things that really changed in their relationship on her phone. Bebe just waited for her to be done.   
  


" ok, so according to how we been acting, we should be good," Wendy said with relief, Bebe just hug Wendy as they both are glad. they look around at what would be their room for the foreseeable future, as college for both of them was not really an option even with Wendy's grade, Bebe did not have the brain power to get into the school that the other would want to go to. " so are parent wants us to talk, so let's talk, do you really think I would hit on a guy at a restaurant, when I went with you" she asked trying to see if it really was just an aftereffect of the night.   


"Yeah, I am sorry that I flip my shit on you, but you really can't blame me for doing that with how you and Stan were"the blond said, tight her hug cause the other one to try and push away, but failed. " still Kenny uncle is kind of off-putting like he went from being super evil and manipulate to being that cool older brother and back again like it was nothing" she added trying to figure were to categorize him.   
  


" Well, I don't think any McCormick are normal I mean for god sakes Kenny hunted people down in the streets, and he an omega. the whole family is crazy but I think we are just seeing the actual iceberg now, also who the hell is his mate because they have to be something as well" Wendy said finally breaking the other grip. " but I will admit, it is strange that he was called in, and how lucky we were for him to be nearby, also he one of are teacher what the heck." Wendy starts to really wonder who is this other McCormick that was never told about.   
  


"ya and did you see how Kenny was acting, you think someone who gives you that kind of reaction would be someone you talk about a lot." the blond gets up and looks at her partner as she is sure they both came to the same conclusion. "you don't think that this is a South Park thing, right" she said as the other just shakes her head no.   


"I mean we dealt with things before but come on a complete stranger who only came along to completely an unknown goal, that stupid" Wendy laugh at this knowing that it was them just overthinking it.

 

 **Ryan house**  
Kenny could not believe, how bad the talk with their parents went as Ryan had to fight both fathers plus Randy who came in like a wrecking ball, that and the fact that he won granted he took a beating but being 2 and a half-ish on one is still impressive. As they enter his house and Ryan crashed onto the couch, a soft kind voice enters the living room. " darling is that you" a young women with golden red hair enter the room and once she laid her eyes on her mate she jump across the room. " what happen, I thought you said you were going to deal with a thing with the school" she said looking him over before running into the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit.  
  


" babe calms down, I am good, Butters, this is Drake, Drake, Kenny's boyfriend and mate Butters" he points between them as the women look at Butters and smiles who smiles back. Kenny looks around and sees that while there are still some boxes most things were unpacked but start to get jitter as the empty feeling came back. "Butters go take Kenny upstair to the second room on the right and help calm him down," Ryan said seeing how Kenny was. as they went up the stairs Ryan explained everything to his wife. Kenny looks at his new room and sees that it is almost as if it was made for him as it had posters and other things he was into.   
  


"I keep forgetting we both have the same likes," he says jumping onto the bed as Butter gets his pants off, too tired to do much he just inserted and slowly gets to work so he can talk.   


" You sure this is the best idea I mean, he nice and all but if he gets mad at us I don't think I can beat him in a fight." Butter says as Kenny just laughed.    


"don't worry, he may love to fight against everything he won't do anything too bad besides I sure, we won't do anything too bad," Kenny said as he starts to enjoy the actions happening. Butters just smiled as he believes that Kenny knows his uncle really well and if he says they were not in danger they were not in danger.                     



	6. back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone see that the school, may not be the same they left last week.

**School**   
  


" Well let's do this" Kyle said looking at everyone from the party as they stand in front of the school. Kyle himself looked out of place as he was wearing clothing nearly three times his making it looks like he was in a dress but it was this or Clyda the frog and he would rather be in a dress than having to care that around all day. Everyone scattered to their class knowing that after today it will be a different schedule. Kyle first stop was his locker and changing his book, as he was he noticed that everyone was staring at him like he was a monster, he just sighing, having expected this to happen. He just stared back hoping one of them say something but they don't so he just go to math. 

 

Tweek and Craig are glad that their first class is together as they doubt either of them would not be in the principal office with the look they were getting, as they make Tweek growl the whole time and Craig bury his head in Tweek making the growls worse, it was one thing to be told that anyone who was not bonded would reject them it another to be literal outcast as they reach their classroom to find that their desk is separated from the rest, they sit down and get ready for class, until one Scott Malkinson came up to them, he stared at them for a moment giving Tweek hope that he would provoke him because the tension was getting to him.    


" Listen I'm not one to judge but why the fuck did you guys decide to come to school, I thought you were allowed time off when you bonded and your kind of ticking everyone here off" Scott said as a small entourage gathered behind him, Tweek just judge how many he could take before he was brought down, he was sure of a couple but Malkinson was a wild card as he was part of the wrestling team and could very easily hold him. The tension broke somewhat by the fact that the teacher came in and everyone sat down. Craig looked at everyone else in the room mostly the omega who had this wanted look in their eyes for Tweek and hatred at Craig who just wanted to punch them all.   


Kenny did not last to the end of the first period without having to try what his uncle said to do if he got the feeling again, asking to use the restroom he grabs his backpack and prepared to do well with drug addict do, and Kenny hated that it was.when he arrived at the bathroom he goes to the end and locks the door waiting for the only other person to leave, he opens his backpack and grabs one of the 4 obscene size syringes he had with the drug of his body. Kenny shakes his head remembering what happened last night. " So I understand that you guys don't have a class together till after lunch, so how do you plan to deal with the bodily problem Kenny" his uncle asked as both tried to figure it out but really could not come to a conclusion as they know that having sex at school was out of the picture. Drake watch what was happening not to know how to help as she never had a heat and probably won't for at least a few more years. " well there is one option you guys could use, honey, do you still have those syringes from your nurse costume." the two boys look at him like he was an alien as they had no idea what he was going on about. " do you know how long sperm can last outside their owner's body" he asked as both boys realize what he was going on about, "42 hours meaning it will far outlast the school day, if your willing Kenny".Kenny really hated that he could not really think of a better way as the bell saying class ended rang and with a small pray he does what he had to and it worked. With a sigh of relief, he grabs some toilet paper and thinks about how he needs to bring a ziplock bag to carry the used ones. as he reached his class the teacher called him over and said that he was to report to the Bungalow for his new class, with a sigh he jammed off hoping not to be late.   


By the end of the first period Stan hated how everyone was around them, and if it was not for the fact that he was trying to be the bigger man, he was sure that a few of them would be in the hospital, that and he was annoyed about how calm Cartman was about this as he did not say anything or do anything even when half the class tried the fat card, he just smiled. Stan reaches his locker as Kyle reached his. Stan looked him over, but could not tell much as the shirt cove him completely up to his knees. " does Cartman just not have anything with his scent on it" Stan said, waiting for the answer.   


" well he lost his hat years ago, and everything else was destroyed during his room fire beside Clyda the frog and I can already hear the jokes about that" was his response, he looks at Stan who is looking across the hall at people whispering to each other and pointing at them. " don't worry about them they don't really do anything" he said as Stan instantly move in front of him, to Kyle annoying and Cartman angry as he happens to show up at the moment, Cartman grabs Kyle and hands him a paper and one to Stan who looks over it and see that its Schedule change and their next class is Alpha Omega relationship, before he could leave, he is given another note saying not to go to training today from the principle.   


" why the hell do you have these" Stan said shocked at the second notes.   


" went to talk to the head of this fucking place after one of our teammates tried to be a big man, and I introduced his head to the trash can" was the large boys response as they walk across the playground to the separate building, they see that Red, Kevin, Pete, Henrietta, Bebe, Wendy, and Michael. no other students meaning the class only had 10 students, this did not go over well with any of them. " ok what happen to you Coffee Freak" Cartman asked as Tweek comes over to them with Craig, generously surprise that Tweek had a black eye and his shirt was nearly ripped.   


" as are first period ended someone yelled, take your bitch out of here, Tweek yelled who said that and Scott came forward they fought in front of the teacher and she did nothing. I mean seriously why are we being treated like this," Craig explained as he could not find the words to continue the sentence for a few moments " I mean I guess that why bonded mates disappear for weeks on end when they first do it, but wow we are treated like wanted criminals"everyone shook their heads except Cartman who believed it was a different reason.   


" No it not that we are bonded, that just the excuse they are using for the real reason, think about it Wendy you the class president, Tweek you and Craig are a couple of the year, Me and Stan are the stars of the football team, the goth trio are some of the most hated people on the school, and Red has been without a doubt the most wanted Alpha of the school. everyone is using the fact that the teacher won't do much about them to let out all their hate of us." Cartman said as the door just opened with a creek. Everyone look inside and see that it been rearranged from last week and there are unusual desks inside, the older McCormick was talking to Butters about not to worry about something but no one caught what. As they all start to sit down they are stop as they see there is a slight seating chart for Butters, Craig, Kenny, Kevin, and Red with everyone else free to sit wherever they want. Finishing up his talk, Ryan stands up as Kenny runs in his painting.   


" And why are you getting here late, I thought the schedule change was sent out to your first-period teachers" to which everyone said it was not and the only reason they found out before they reach class was from cartman text. " ok well, I have good news and some bad news. The bad is for the foreseeable future those schedules you have are useless as you will be in this class until the school can 'accommodate all the students equally'" Ryanair quotes  the last part and rolls his eyes as some of the students groan. " the good news is that this class is equipped to deal with the very special needs of you guys such as the desk where Kenny and Butters is at" everyone turns to the huge desk as it was maybe 4 or 5 times bigger than any of theirs, Kenny tried to find what was really special and look at Butters who finds a small button on the side, when pushed the desk nearly took Kenny legs as it closed around Butters seat. " it sound proof too" everyone got up to see what they thought there was a space for Butters leg and a very large hole in the middle causing everyone to blush. " Kevin and Craig the reason you guys are at a special desk is that it constantly sending the scent of your partner to you to keep you guys calm," Ryan said as everyone was shocked as this stuff did not look like something this school would do.   


" Ok so the good news was for them, and why can't we go to are classes, I mean they already made the new schedules" Pete brought up. with a sigh, Ryan goes to the board and write down a question. What is the difference between marriage and bonding?. Everyone look at it before Wendy answered.   
" Marriage is for everyone as even betas can do it, while only Omegas and Alpha bond. besides that bonding cause physical and biological changes." everyone looks at the teacher trying to judge his reaction to this.   


" yes and no as you forget one very important thing a marriage is a chosen action since its creation, bonding was a forceful action that took on a different meaning as time took on,  imagine your brother or sister is now forced to live with someone else they had no choices things or they get kicked to the curb and had to crawl back to them asking forgiveness. generation of this made bonding a hated action only done by a couple truly in love and are stable enough to wait out the first few weeks as that is when the aggression is the worst. " he looks over everyone. Kyle stands up at this point.   


"so what we are supposed to stay home and get kept behind for a year, for god sakes, none bonded couple get pregnant more often than we choose to bond and they come to school and are treated like kings and queens." the angry in his voice was strong, everyone just looked at Kyle as he spoke what they were thinking. "also why did none of our parents acted like this, I mean the closest we got was Kevin parents," he added. Ryan just stands at the front and leans against the board waiting. the room is silent as no one knows why he not saying anything until Kevin tries to fill it.   


"well my parents are the only beta couple of everyone so is that why." the fact that the teacher did not say anything just made it tenser in the room. 

 

" or is it the fact that our parents just know what we are going through" Stan said everyone really started to hate that he was just leaning. " ok dude pls say something, it freaks us out" at this point Ryan just changes the question to what makes bonding different from marriage. "ok, that easy the bonding gland and rings" Stan said as he really hopes something was going to be said. 

 

"Ok everyone who did not do it this weekend grabs a piece of paper and write when you want your first kid, Kenny and Butters write when you guys want your first house don't let your partners see the answer." everyone rushes to do this as at least they were given guidance now. " next to every omega in the room pls come to this side of the room" he points to his right " alpha to my other side" everyone does this wondering what is about to happen. At this point he pulls off his wedding ring and puts it on a chair in the middle of the room. " ok now tell, why do you think I am doing this for." he said.   


"Because you are about to show us something," Michael said, as Ryan walks towards them, all the alpha on the other side were starting to get nervous but before they broke and charged him he goes back to the chair and grabs his ring.   


"ok and why do you guys want to harm me when I am already married and bonded," he says to the alpha as he walks over to Kenny and put his arms around him, yet Butters does not try to ripe in apart.    


" because you had your ring off," Bebe said, "ok so you're saying that we should just propose to our partners and everything will be cool" with a sigh he tells Bebe and wendy to come to the middle of the room. grabbing a series of boxes from his desk and shows off that is filled with rings and other items related to marriage. grabbing a pair of rings he had them to the girls.   


"I now declare you wife and wife you may put the ring on each other" he says to which both are shocked but put the rings on, before being sent to the opposite side or got have way before Bebe ran at the other alphas before getting caught by Ryan. " so does everyone think Bebe answer is correct," he asked as he tells everyone to sit down again. Henrietta raises her hand. "yes, what is it" he said.   


" so we are just projecting the fact that the ring of yours states you are off limit and as such neither side views you as a threat to their relationship, so everyone else at this school is viewing us as a threat for some reason," she asked as everyone could kind of see her reasoning.    
  


"Very good, now I want you guys to think about this as you have a break coming up. Are you actually a threat to them. And I don't just mean physical but think about it emotionally as you are technical what will happen to so many people in this school. While to those who won't have to deal with this are now forced to watch it all" he said as the second period bell went, everyone is kind of shock as they thought at most 10 minutes had passed, " well you guys have a break go enjoy it" he said as he sat back down at his desk. the room was empty quickly.   
  


"ok, Kenny starts talking, who is this guy and why have you never talk about him," Red said as they all gather near their classroom being banned from the rest of the school by the other student which they could care less about as there were a table and everything for them.   


" Ya dude you think we would have heard something about him beforehand," Stan said    
  


"or I am told me" Butter add, Kenny looked at the group around him and thought for a moment.   


" well guys, he just my uncle and the reason I don't bring him up is my dad and his friends hate him, he super protective of my mother and can and has kicked my dads ass to keep her safe, until about the time I was born when he starts to focus on his own personal life and start to separate himself from us. he comes by a couple times a year and always takes Karen, Kevin, and I out of my parent's hair for a weekend. those are the things we look forward to as he spoils us so much." Kenny says as he remembers to do something and text his older brother that their uncle was in town for a while. " So yea I just never really cared to do so." everyone seems to like this answer, and as such start to talk about everything else like how to not be threatening to the school. Kyle and Cartman got on their phones and went to all the schools they wanted to go to, the main problem being their careers but they knew they could work it. as the break is about to end Michael decided to finally bring up what Jimmy Valmer said that morning to him as he went to class.   


"Listen, I just going to say the rest of the school is planning something for lunch I don't know what but it going to be bad, even some of your old friends are in on it." and with that they re-enter the classroom to find that all there was a circle of balls their.   
"everyone grab one" the teacher stated with a smile that could only mean danger, once they did " dodgeball, last one standing gets to decide what we do next go" he said quickly, the first ball was thrown at Red who blocked it but was taken out by  a stomach strike by Kyle, everyone was shocked but went with it as the game devolved into each person using the desk as shields as the balls bounced off the walls, by the end Stan and Tweek were left, both where get cheers from their friend until Tweek start to have a panic attack at the pressure but once Stan tried to land the final blow Tweek ducked then headshot him. The crowd cheers as Craig ran up to him and hugs him. " ok, so Tweek what do you want to do as I kind of did not plan to have you guys all days and I want to save my actual lesson for the end of the day." Ryan asked as everyone fixed the desk and he walked to the front. Tweek enjoys the hug for a few moments before answering.   


" Um I kinda want to know more about you and like why are you a teacher," he said as everyone looks at their teacher who just smiles.   
  


" Ok well where to begin, I am the younger brother of  Carol McCormick, I have a master in Alpha Beta Omega relationships, I am a teacher because I was asked by my older sister to help show my family what a more stable relationship  and I decided to do it for everyone so I got my teaching credential which was surprisingly easy. ok, anything else" Ryan said as the class all but Kenny and Kyle raised their hands "ok Butters," he says pointing at the blond boy.   


" well it not about you but what your options on our relationships," he said everyone just looked shocked but turn to the teacher.   
  


" ok let's start with this Kyle I can see that you and Eric have found a way to balance out your personality. So I have to say that you guys have a good future." he looks at the rest of the room before he continues " Red, from what you have told me I have to say that Kevin has gained much from your relationship but I have to ask what have you gained." at this point he stops talking, everyone else just waits for him to continue and yet once again the bell rang for lunch. this time everyone could not move as they were hella sure they did not hear the ball between third and fourth, looking at the clock it was lunch time. " well I guess we will continue after lunch with my lesson, I never thought time would fly like this." Ryan laughed as Clyda came up the ramp to their classroom and knocked on the door.   


" um excuse me is this Mr.McCormick room" Clyde asked as Ryan shook his head yes, everyone was getting their stuff as they wonder why he was here. "well I was told by mister Mackey that you can help with something" Clyde’s voice got soft and this point and Ryan came up to him to bring him near his desk.   
  


"so what kind of problem is it then," Ryan asked nodding his head to have everyone leave, they do but not before Kenny goes up to the two and says.   
  


" think you can go get my lunch from somewhere pls" he looks at his uncle who says shakes his head yes, before turning to the now nearly crying boy, everyone leaves wondering why Clyda needs their new teacher's advice. lunch was going well for them for a bit they all sat together and enjoyed their food.   
  


" well Michael looks like whatever you got a warned about is going to start soon," Cartman noted as Betas and Omegas filed out of the cafeteria leaving the group surrounded by Alphas. everyone look around the room,  Cartman, and Stan at the two edges of the table waiting for whatever will happen. Kyle and Henrietta both motion from the other omegas to get closer to each other before they all lumps together in the middle of the two tables give their partners an easier way to protect them. Cartman began to judge the room and his pack and determined that they are beyond fucked even if he and Stan could deal with the few large ones, Tweek was still injured from earlier and Bebe and the rest are not that good at fighting and he had to go off the possibility that the teachers were in on it. as they all wait for whatever happens Jimmy, Tolkien, and Nathan break the wall of alpha and approach them.   


"well fellas I do believe we need to talk" was all Jimmy said as he got to about 5 feet away staring them down. 


	7. Words of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch goes as well as you think, a lesson is given on encouragement, and the battle to stay at the school begins with a dirty move.

"ok so you talk first then," Stan said as he sees Nathan's sidekick try to be sneaky and get around them but he the tallest student at the school so that was not happening. Stan hopes Cartman can take him, or else he could stop all of them by himself. everyone else in the room started to build a circle around them and everyone heads as the doors where locked and they could see them being barricaded.   
  


"Well that simply, we want you gone," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. " you see we heard about what happens and why the details are not known what is, is that you guys are all bonded mean every omega in this town is wondering who is next and we are all looking bad." he continues as agreements could be heard from all over the room. Tolken comes up at this point.   


" do you know why Clyda went to you guys teacher, why he left class early, it because he went to asked, why he not a good enough omega for me or Jimmy" the black kid had his hand in fist as Jimmy grab his hand. " why did you guys come here, the school would have allowed you guys time off and still given you all the work and i sure the new teacher would've gladly helped you guys, if he agreed to be with you all day at school." Tolken breaks Jimmy grip and walks straight to Tweek's face. " and you I thought you said that you would wait until at least Clyda got someone before you make you big move on Craig" he finished walking back into the crowd. Jimmy sighs as he stares at his friend, who is obviously thrown off by what is happening.   


"so as you can see you guys being here, is not worth the trouble so how about we solve this civilly and you guys just agree to be gone till say spring, I am sure all of us here will bury the hatchet by then" Nathan smiled as everyone at the table just stared shocked at the time frame he was proposing.   


" Why the fuck should we just bend over backward for you guys, if your omega wants you that badly then give it, or are you guys too much of a pussy," Red said staring down everyone. some of the students start to close the distance before Cartman intervenes.   
  


"Ok we play your game, on one condition after school you guys pick 7 people to rumble with us in 7 events of both of our choice 3 from us and 4 from you, if we win we stay, we lose where gone the whole school year," he said as Mimsy grabs him in a headlock.   
  


"I got him, boss, I got him boss" was all he said before Nathan slaps him.   
  


"god damn it Mimsy, let him go" the alpha growled as the bigger boy lets go head down. after a few seconds, he lets go and Cartman catches his breath and decks the bigger kid sending him flying a few feet back.   
,   
"ok, so what event are we going to do" the whole room crowds together as the beta and omegas peer in some of them already having plans to get their prize.     
  
  
**The Classroom**

The group reaches their class and see that there is a line going into it, they force their way in and see that a chair has been pulled up to the desk and Ryan is running a consulting service. " so do you really think that he doubting being with you cuz your breast are not the biggest in the school" he says as the girl in front of him just shakes her head holding her chest, " ok so here are your options either A go to town and get them enlarge  to the point of being your face or stop allowing yourself to be viewed as meat and smack their ass and take charge, trust me Alpha love when their partners try to take power away from them" he says as he allows the next person to sit who start going on about how she just the side girlfriend not the main one. Craig watches as Ryan both wreak and helps each on them but the one he loves the most is " ok so just burn them alive cook them, then eat them whole so you the evil monster they think you are" but everyone could tell he was doing it to make them see how stupid they were. his group though have not talked about which type of games they were going to play yet but they probably were just waiting to get an outside input, Craig look at Tweek who seemed lost in thought until their lips met, everyone in the room stopped and stared at the blond who was turning red as Craig's hand went south. 

 

" So if you guys want this, then work for it don't just come to someone. Go out there and prove that you need and have earned it" he keep his face straight as he middle fingers all the other omegas and grabs Tweeks meats causing Tweek to create a new shade of red. All the other omegas leave at this point, not wanting to see where this was going. Ryan just smiles as he walks over to them and turn grabs Craigs hand and removes it from the other shorts.   


" Ok why are you guys here you still have like 12 minutes left in lunch," he said as Tweek gives him glares. Ryan simply smiles at him as everyone brings him up to speed, he nods his head before speaking. “ then do thing your bad at” he told them as he grabs his keys and locks them inside the room.    
  


" why the hell would we play at things we are bad at," Michael said as everyone shrugs. "well if we are not doing that, then what, we only got 3 when they have 4" the goth boy said as Kenny drags Butter over to their desk and crawls under it. "besides who is the biggest slut cuz those blonds win at that" the boy under the desk flips the bird before he was locked in and after a few awkward moment Butter figure out how this is supposed to be done. everyone tries to ignore the sounds as Red has an idea.   


" what about something like cooking or sewing, I mean we have I sure Wendy can cook better than any of those fools," she said as both Stan and Cartman speak at the same time.

  
" Wendy not the best cook" they both grab their partners " they are" a moment pass before " what you say they are way better" both of them growl and stand up to get in each other face.  
  


" Kyle can cook the best here," Cartman said staring Stan in the eyes.   
  


" Oh please he can barely cook eggs without burning them, Henrietta is better," Stan said hating he had to tilt his head up. everyone watch this with amusement except Kyle who tries to sink under the desk but was noticed by the goth girl who is now smirking.   


"beside it looks like he being a pussy about it" she points at when Cartman turns to see what she talking about. He walks over to him.   


" Come on I Know you are the best, you just got to prove it," he said calming Kyle down, who looks at everyone.   


" Ok Kyle you're cook, what else shall we try, " Bebe said as their teacher come back in and looks around the room before walking over to a blushing Butters and throws a taco bell bag down before going to the board and begins to write some things on the board, after a few moments he finish and tell everyone to return to their seats, at this point Kenny is now in his chair again, taco bell in his hand and eating it all.   
  


"Ok so from what i understand the sub last week did not explain anything but instead talk about how the sex scandal in the entertainment world is just a giant stunt" Ryan said as everyone just shakes their heads yes, he sighs before he continues "ok so let go over everything in about 20 minutes, ok lets go" to say that what happen next was possible well it was not but at the end of those 20 minutes everyone understood the difference between a good alpha and bad alpha and why proper care of one's room is a bad thing. " ok now for today's actual lesson,  we are talking about the 5 types of Omegas and why each one was needed throughout history, ok first who can tell me what the 5 types are and which one is the most common and the rarest." he asked as the group looked at their notebooks filled with pages of information, Kyle just raised his hand. "yes Kyle" he asked as Stan and Henrietta stared him down.   


" how did we just do this and can you do it with any subject" he is pointing at 9 pages of perfectly written words, Ryan just started like it was not unusual as Kenny took this moment to reread what he wrote and sees that he also had time to doodle during the part about how alpha need for meat is because they are children who hate vegetables and decide to just eat meat to the point that they evolved into a 90 percent meat, 8 percent beer or another alcoholic beverage, and 2 percent their mates. " ok well a type one is the most common type they are just ordinary nothing really special about them they have heats every few months and that it, type 2 don't get hearts on a cycle instead get a heat when they and their mate want a child, type 3 are aggressive and dangerous to anyone, not a pack mate or to pack mates that get too close to their mate, type 4 is driven by the need to reproduce, and lastly type 5 gets to pick their own mate" Kyle said after no one talks for a moment, Ryan smiles as he writes on the board each couple names and puts a point next to the Kyman spot.   
  


" one point to Kyman," Ryan said as everyone just looked at the board. " oh ya to encourage you guys to work hard I will be doing this, at the end of every month I will do something special for the winner" he said as everyone looks at it staring at the red mark. " well next question why are they order one to 5" hand raise up, after a moment Stan is picked.    
  


" because it was the order they were discovered in," he said realizing he did not actually know the answer.   
  


"good guess but no" he looks at everyone who still has his hand up as Stan sits down, as Cartman snickers. "ok Tweek why do you think they are organized this way" the blond jumps up to speak.   


" because it's based how dangerous they are to society overall, a type one is no threat to anyone, a type 2 is only slightly worse as it acts as a beta all the time, type 3 is just too aggressive for some to handle, type 4 cause population problems, and type 5 throw off the natural order of things" he said as a point was added to the Creek line. Stan and Cartman hold their partners closer as everyone looks at them. " Gahh I did not mean it that way" Tweek is pulling his hair as he sees he created tension between their already strained group, Craig just hold his hands, Ryan at this point just walks to each desk and puts down a packet. without a word, he returns to his own desk and begins to read a book. everyone looks at them and see that it was about how while over time the other types were turned against, they all had their purpose, the back was filled with questions and instructions to get into groups and work on them. they did as such and the rest of the time between class was filled with silence and actual smiles as they see that somehow each packet had a personal touch as parts are circled or highlight to the part that really apply to them. Kyle see that he is like Cleopatra who used her power to make her people great again for a time, Craig see that his type are some of the biggest dreams and will always achieve them like Katherine G. Johnson, Kevin is impressed by the amount of scientist that are his type, Michael see that the biggest anti-conformist come from the simple begins, Henrietta reads over and over how Eleanor Roosevelt help her husband and become more than just the housewife changing the role of the first lady forever.  Wendy is the most shocked as she read about how this couple who had nothing created one of the most powerful companies in the world all because they refuse to obey what society told them. The bell rings as everyone finishes, " well crap I guess I lost track of time their well I guess you guys worked to quiet the days over, hand in what you did" their teacher said as everyone see that it was the bell for the end of the day, not the break between 5 and 6. they all turn in the packets and walk out to see that a crowd was already gathering Jimmy waiting for them.   
  


" well you guys ready" was all the cripple said as they all got ready for whatever is about to happen, Cartman sees that Kyle is talking to their teacher about something so they can't start on a strong foot. Once most of the school had gathered jimmy spoke " well I think we will pick the first thing" everyone looks at each other and said sure. with a crooked smile on his face jimmy points toward Mimsy who is coming forward, " well then let's start with a one on one fight Tweek Vs Mimsy" was all he said as the bonded group realized that they were screwed. and all Tweek could do is get owned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take your bets does the David defeat the Goliath


	8. Coffee machine, whispers, and wedding dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the contest is solved rather quickly, but the winners don't really get to celebrate.

The crowd opens up to a circle, as the teacher of the class comes out and looks over everyone. "ok if you guys are going to do this then as a teacher of this school I will be here to ensure no one goes overboard so what are you guys starting with." Ryan said knowing that he had to do something to aid his nephew case but did not know what. everyone points at Tweek and Mimsy who are at the center staring each other down. Stan watched this with horror as he could tell that the blond had not recovered from his wounds from the morning and knows they picked him for that reason. the crowd began to chant Mimsy name as Ryan breaks through the crowd and gets ready to judge and intervene if he needs to. Mimsy made the first move cutting the distance between them as quickly as his large body could his fist flying at Tweek as soon as he was in range, the blond boy simply dodge out of the way glad that his opponent was so slow or so he thought before he was slammed into the ground. His arms barely getting up in time before the brick size fist slammed into them. Pain shot thought out his body as he took another blow, Tweek tried to hit the other boys face but it was too far up for him.    
  


" come on Tweek you can do it" his friends screamed as an idea came to Craig, he screams as loud as he can.   


" Tweek, if you win I will buy you that Coffee machine," he said as his boyfriend froze for a second until he realized what he was told and neuters the larger boy. For a second no one moves as Tweek jumps up and latches onto the larger boy, screaming and wailing with his left hand into Mimsy face. Mimsy tries to pull him off has the bright idea of body slamming him but right as he jumps, like a spider Tweek got onto his back meaning Mimsy just slammed himself into the ground and the blond the perfect chance to smash his head into the ground before the teacher pulled them apart.    
  


"well that was quick" Ryan said holding Tweek hand up who is just staring down his mate a fire in his eye, that Craig knows he will have to deal with later. "ok first point to us, what next" Wendy comes up and speaks before anyone else could.    
  


" a cooking battle" she grabs Kyle from their group, as the other team begins to talk among themselves after a few moments one Heidi Turner comes up, she does not look like she wants to be doing this. Before she could say anything DogPoo come over to her and kiss her, then says something into her ear before a smile appears on her face as she jams into the hospital like the devil is behind her, to the point Kenny checks behind the group expecting the large red fellows.   


" Heidi is your challenger, and she went ahead to prepare the class, also because you did not say what kind we decide to go with a dessert battle," Nathan said as he helps his larger friend up as he asked about the rainbows and bunnies. Ryan leads the group to the cooking class where Heidi had already cleared the table and has a bunch of ingredients in front of her for something. Kyle walks over to the other table and grabs some of his own stuff. Ryan waits until Kyle shakes his head to be ready before saying go. Like a demon possessed Heidi begins to make her treat, Kyle on the other hand slowly starts to mix things together preparing each ingredient to the side of his bowl. those who watch this could compare it to the turtle and the rabbit. except for the rabbit is high on cocaine as Heidi does not make one sweet but 4 each one of a different type. as this is going on Nathan come back in with 3 teachers. " ok for the sake of being fair I have asked this fine teacher to judge are food" he said as Cartman sighs seeing that it Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, and Pc Principal.   


" Well can you little shit hurry up I got the place to be you know," Garrison says as Ryan is just standing their and points as Kenny shakes his head yes. the room stands in quiet as Heidi jumps between her dishes trying to make them all look perfect as Kyle just takes out a cake and start making the frosting. Once they are both done, they stand by their food. The three judges try it as the rest is given to the students, and to the horror of the Stan and the gang, Heidi food is really good. they all stare at the teacher try her 4 dishes compared to Kyle cake and could tell while the cake is good they are more impresses with the sheer quantity of what she made.    


" Ok after talking about it, Heidi is our victory of this round" Pc said as Garrison walks out the door, not really caring about it at all. Heidi runs at DogPoo who is just smiling before once again saying something, to which she just grabs his hand practically glowing with happiness. "well then, as I see that there some violation of Pc culture I will be staying at the judge of the rest of this." PC Principal said as Ryan started to laugh, Pc turns to him.   


"violation of Pc culture, what are we college loser who are trying to get a omega in bed" the laughing McCormick could barely say this as Kenny and Butters tried to cover his mouth. "ok I guess this school into that kind of thing” he looks at his nephew “ so I guess 2 judges it is then” he removes their hands annoyed “well than round three goes to the Pc slaves," he added after staring down Pc for a moment who fist was ready to fly.    


" Thank you, Mr. McCormick, are next thing is a 400-meter dash between DogPoo and Cartman," Jimmy said trying to defuse the fact that the two teachers look like they are about to kill each other. Kenny grabs his uncle and tries to drag him away but only succeed when Butter Red and Pete help him. Pc, on the other hand, walks out but keeps an eye on Ryan. once they are at the field DogPoo begins to stretch and get ready.    


" Listen to Cartman, don't worry if you can't win, Dog is the best runner in the school," Stan said now understand why their teacher said to do the things they were bad at because their enemy would be picking them and they are at their whim instead of controlling the damage.  Kyle comes up to Cartman who in turns smiles.   
  


"Dude don't doubt me I got this, so what this is his thing,  I just got to wreck that poor bitch at his own game" Cartman hand touch Kyle's face and makes him look him in the eye. " don't worry that little shit face never had to run against me." Kyle smiles at this as an idea occurs to him. Kyle brings down the large boys head down to whisper in his ear. Cartman face turns bright red as he flies to his place on the track, everyone stares at Kyle who just sits down and pictures what is going to be happening in a few daytimes. The race was over in a blink of an eye, as Cartman moved as if the end of the world was behind him yet he barely wins, as DogPoo quickly got over the shock of the huge boy's speed but those few split seconds were enough. Cartman walks over to his group and says out of breathy "you also going to have to wear a dress, like I talking wedding dress here. don't worry I know a guy" at the last word he slams into the ground and has to be carried by Stan and Ryan to where Henrietta want to do her event.  Michael and Kevin stop Kyle to ask what he said.   
  


" don't worry it not that bad just something I knew would get his fatass moving." was all they got from the ginger, who run up to the group to hold the unconscious fatasses. everyone come to the Library where the goth girl and already drawn to circle on the ground.   


" are next event is a seance, me vs whoever you want, the goal is to bring a ghost here the fastest," she said with a smirk knowing everyone with information on how to do one right was on her team or a beta meaning they had all the cards. Tolkien smiled back as he went to get Clyda and after a few words of encouragement, Clyda said he would do it. both of them waited as the two teachers argued over who should be the timer. in the end, Pc was chosen.    


"ok on the count of three" Pc said "one, two three"    
  


"mom I left the toilet to sit up again" was all Clyda said before a very angry ghost appeared and began to yell at him like he was 10. the larger group laughed as Henrietta could not believe what just happened, but could believe they lost so bad.   


" ok I guess we get to pick next again, well then I will be going up against butter in a very simple contest of chess," Nathan said as he pulls out a chess board, Butters walks over and sits downs. the room goes silent as both begin to play after nothing happens until Nathan slips up and falls for Butters trap and he gets checkmated. Butters smile as he wipes his brow and holds his hand out Nathan shakes it knowing that it was a good game but his annoys was apparent. I room is tense now as they as Wendy come forward knowing she had to win or they were going to what everything they have left, but before she opens her mouth Kenny speaks up.    
  


"an obstacle race, me vs Jimmy," he said smiling, Jimmy walks over his face in a natural. " we will go across the yard and back here give me about 25 minutes to set up, Butter Stan comes to help me," the orange boy said running out the door. everyone just sits around until Kenny comes back and tell them it ready. everyone walks outside to see a quickly made course. Ryan and Pc just move to the start line as Jimmy moves behind them knowing there is no way he could do this. and so the last event began Kenny very easily winning jumping over the course with easy, Jimmy slowly but surely get over some but right as Kenny got to the last one he stops. "oh god not now, come on just one more thing." Kenny said to himself as his stomach felt like empty and he has the urge to run to Butters, everyone could tell something was wrong as Kenny could not get passes the last obstacle and Jimmy start to rush through them knowing that the gods are smiling upon him. Kenny gets over the last one the same time as Jimmy who leps to the finish. Ryan states the winner as Kenny tackles butter pants until Pc Principal breaks them apart.   
"McCormick has you ever heard of Consent," the shade adult said holding a feel Kenny until Ryan breaks his grip and allows Kenny to continue his action with Butters help, all of his friends acting like a wall to cover what is happening. " Butters, you do have to do this you can say you don't Consent" Pc said seeing that Kenny was nearly an animal.   
  


" well it too late for that, as they are mate and Kenny is a type 4 so, Butters really does not have a choice," Ryan said as Pc Principal stares him down.   


" what are you talking about, consent has to always be given, in both written and vocal forms" was all the other adult said, as Ryan face turned to shock.   


" So you're saying that your standard of modern day life takes presidents over biology" everyone started to gather around the two of them seeing that it may go south.   


" yes as we live in a modern world" space between the two of them shrunk.   


" oh my god, you really are trying to get someone in your bed. there, I thought you at least had standards" Ryan said laughing. Nathan seeing a chance spoke up.   


" you guys how about we have our last event be this Mr. McCormick vs Mr. Principle," he asked and Cartman and Stan look at each other and agree.    


" well then you ready to go my shelter friend," Ryan said taking a couple of steps back cracking his knuckles. Pc says nothing instead takes off his glasses and handed them to Nathan.   


" let go you piece of shit," he said his fist up. Pc close the distance and throws a left hook, which the McCormick took to give his own right hook than he grabs his opponent and headbutts him, but this staggered him more then Pc, as the Principle saw this coming and headbutt back. Pc pick him up and throws him, which the other rolls out of. Ryan charges Pc but stops right before him and dives his legs and force the other to the ground and lands on top to began just beating the other face. after a few blow Pc is able to roll out of the other. both stare each other down seeing that the other is a lot more dangerous. Pc goes back in and punches at McCormick who moves his head to bite the arm and sucker punches his chest, Pc yelps in pain but wraps his other arm around his neck and tries to choke him. Ryan just continued to pound into the other chest and face, until both of them heard.   


" You Promised" everyone turns to see what caused the commotion to see Heidi and Clyde staring down DogPoo and Tolken.   


"I had my mom yell at me because you said you would bond with me if I did so," Clyde said as loud as he can. Heidi seeing that they have everyone attention went for the death blow.   


"I even gave you consent to my body Doggie poo" her face at the edge of crying. at this point both Ryan and PC Principal are walking over, everyone partying like the red sea knowing not to get in the way of what about to happen.  DogPoo seeing the rage the two teachers had and the writing on the walls nearly rips Heidi shirt to get at her bonding gland bites down and runs with her in his arms as fast as the awkward grip allowed him. Tolkien just stood there as the two reached him.   


" mind tell us what happening" Ryan had a smile on his face. Clyda jumps at the chance to explain everything.   


" Almost every alpha in the school minus the ones in your class agreed to if we won an event for them, they would bond with us, heck we even agreed to stay home till spring." Pc grabbed Tolken.    
  


"why the hell would you think it was ok too, misuse a person need for stability for your own gain" Pc yelled as everyone started to back up until Ryan glared at everyone.   
  


"Cartman you and your friends are free to go, and I will see you tomorrow everyone else sit your asses down." was all he said the amount of angry-making everyone whimper. not need to be told twice jammed away. Ryan turned towards Jimmy. " how many unbonded Omegas are here." about 30 people raised their hand. "well you won't be for long" was the only answer as tolken was let go off and walked to a crying Clyda.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to make each event it own chapter but I decide not to write a chapter about chess or cooking as they would drive me nuts, so hope you enjoyed the fight and the conclusion.


	9. The Fan is Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it was bound to happen at some time, and it going to be a big mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter I had someone going through it and help me edit I hope it shows.

The teachers’ lounge was full of noise Tuesday morning as the teachers freak out about what has happened. "Ok everyone, let talk about this M'kay," Mr. Mackey said as Ryan and PC are yelled at, as they start this all.   
"PC principal, I expected better from you," Mrs. Pearl said, "Now what am I supposed to teach in Home Ec," she complained, Pc just stood there taking it all.   
"Listen, you can blame us for what those kids that stayed after school yesterday did, but as for the rest well, what happened, happened. But now we have to deal with the aftermath, to which we have 3 options," Ryan said as the whole staff looked at him, scared of the smile on his face.  
  
      The whole school was silent as the students entered the school, everyone just got their books and headed to their classes to find a new schedule for everyone. The school had been divide Alpha/Omega at one end, the betas on the other. No one could believe it at first, but then again just looking around confirmed that it had happened, many of the students stood shocked as their beta friends left to their half, as they do a quick pray for not being part of what ever is about to happen. The classes were filled with students yet no desk was in the classrooms as they all are in the hallway. Most of the teacher chosen for the AO side just smiled softly, knowing that these kids are going to have to deal with something much bigger than school. All throughout the school, the teachers began to explain how this school is about to become the center of a lot of attention and to not let that affect their school life. The only class this really did not affect what was happening was the Bungalow class, where things went slightly different.    


"Ok class, first off we have 4 new students, why don't you guys say hi," Ryan said, a smile so large, his class thought his face would break. Tolken, DogPoo, Heidi, and Clyde all said their names before standing among the rest of the class. " Ok, alpha on this side, Omega on this side and put the desks in the middle" the teacher said as he watched his class begin their part. "Ok so as you know, after the little showdown yesterday and with part of the senior and junior class bounded, the whole goddam school did the same. Meaning we are the only school in the whole country whose Alpha and Omega population are together. Luckily I was around and came up with a good solution but first, we need to see who is the top dog in this class." Ryan got onto his desk at this point, as the whole class wonder how they are going to find this out. "So as I don't want to waste to much time we will do it the fastest way of just fighting for power, Alpha vs Alpha, Omega Vs Omega so, ready, set, go" he said as no one moved for a few moment, processing what was just said until Craig's fist was in Clyde’s face, and the whole room went to hell as their teacher just watched and took notes. Kyle could not believe this was happening, as he watched Craig and Clyde fight, Wendy had Michael and Henrietta tag teaming her. He turned to see how the Alpha was doing, and all he could see was that it was even more of a clusterfuck as Cartman had Tweek on his back the blond boy using his elbow as a jackhammer on his head, Stan punching into Cartman’s stomach as his arms are held by Pete and Bebe, until DogPoo grabs the blond boy hair and brings him down to the ground, giving Cartman the slight freedom needed to fend off the rest, starting by headbutting Stan. Before he could watch anymore, Kenny tackled him. Kenny stood above and smiled until he noticed that his legs were rubbing against small mounds on the redheads chest, sending him into a rage and began to pound his face in or at least try to as Kyle was no slouch in fighting, Kyle grabs Kenny’s arm and flip him off of him and started to arm bar him. Kenny tried to break away, but had to stop as his arm was about to be dislocated. "Kenny, comes over here" was all his Uncle said as Kenny shamefully walked over, the first to have to give up. Heidi took the moment to tackle Kyle as he tried to get up, grabbing him from behind her arms trying to choke him out but Kyle arms where in the right place to stop it. "Tweek, no using the chairs or desk," Ryan said as Tweek grabbed a chair to slam into Pete but put it down as Stan comes flying into him. The rest of the fight goes quickly until Pete and Cartman are left, while Heidi and Kyle are staring each other down. Stan looks at Cartman rubbing his head as the two one on one fights started up again but it ended quickly as Cartman throws Pete at Heidi, taking her off guard and giving Kyle the chance he needs to win. " Wow it took the whole time for someone to realize I never said you can’t help each other" their teacher said as he hands out ice packets. The class looked at the floor as Kyle and Cartman celebrate their victory.    


"Um, dude are you already," the words escape his mouth as Kenny comes between them and stares Kyle down.   


"How the hell did you do it first? I literal need to get pregnant and yet you get knocked up first." the boy in the orange parka was yelling incoherent words as Ryan just looks on until he ran out of energy and hint to Butters to go to him. Kyle is just shocked not knowing why Kenny had that idea until Cartman simply cup his chest as to check himself. In the span of a few seconds, three things happened: 1. Cartman is slapped, 2 Kyle realized he has breast, 3 Ryan laughed his head off as the rest of the class glares Cartman down.    


"Um, Kenny those aren’t from him being with child," the older man states, trying to catch his breath. The group stares, waiting for some type of explanation. Ryan simple waves his hand, gesturing for them all to sit down. After a few moments, they all sit down waiting for him to explain more. 

 

"Ok, ok how many of you know about the two types of bond?" He waits to see if anyone does and when no one raises their hand he continues, "ok there is the parental bond which type 4 are the best at and the partner bond which type 5 are the best at. In fact, they are so in tune with their partner that they modify their body to them. So, in other words, Kyle you chest may get a lot bigger really soon if Cartman wants it that way," he finished as Kyle just looked at Cartman who just looked shocked. "So Cartman, do you like big breast and cannot lie," their teacher asked as everyone groaned at the joke.    


"Well ya, but really I would like the full package,"  he said, barely above a whisper but everyone still heard it and are shocked.   


"Well, if you want the fully change then now’s the time" Ryan said, as everyone whip their head back to him. "As major changes like the one you may want to have to be done within the first three weeks so, if you two want you can go outside and talk about this." Cartman is dragged by a bright red Kyle, who now figured out why his hair was starting to be more manageable. "Ok so everyone else, here is the down low about what is happening. One, I will be your teacher for the rest of the year, but I will be given all the books you guys will need to learn the rest of your materials. Next, to encourage you guys do this, the class who does the best every month gets to choose something about prom or senior night. As for the rest of the grades, they are getting their own rewards." he said as the class looked at him, DogPoo raised his hand and was called upon.   


"Um ok, so why did we fight each other? Could we not have had, like a questionnaire or something," he asked, his right eye covered by the ice packet. Ryan just shook his head and continues like he was never asked a question.    


"So, how do you guys want to do this, we can start with any subject and work from there," he said as the class began to think of what subject until Token brought up a good point.   


"Wait, some of us are in AP classes, and we kind of need those to get into the schools of our choice," he asked as Ryan just smiled.   


"And that’s why all the classes you guys get are going to be AP classes, so you better be ready to help each other out. Besides, what schools are you guys planning to go to?” At this point, Kyle comes back in and slams his head into the desk and starts to cry as a furious Cartman comes in, staring at the door. Before anything is said, Mr. Garrison comes in carrying a very large box.    


"Here’s your stinking books," was all the other teacher said before leaving, Cartman staring him down the whole time. Ryan just went to Kyle and asked what subject he wanted to learn and when he said AO relation, he went to the board and started to write.   


"Dude, what happened?" Stan asked Cartman, trying to confront him.    


"Fucking Garrison happened," was all the larger boy said as he let the other cry their eyes out.    


"Ok class, who can tell me why colleges prefer only alpha and beta at their schools?" The whole class looked at each other as it was obvious the teacher was just not going to deal with the crying student. Clyde was the one to speak up.   


"Because without omegas around, alpha becomes super competitive and as such make the school looks better," he said as their teacher just stood in front of the board. The class sighed, knowing that he was just going to stand there until they get it right.   


"Because they are biased against omegas, as for generation they were viewed as less than people," Stan said, to which the teacher told everyone to stand up.    


"Tell me, Kyle here is crying because someone judged him poorly, his partner is comforting him, while I, an adult and a person who is vastly more experience in this matter, is instead focus on the class. Yet, did I not give him the choice of topic? Why should it not have been a matter for all of us to choose?" Everyone noticed that no one really argued against it as they all felt bad for him. "The reason Omegas are not allowed at certain school is they derail classes if they are not bonded. Now tell me, to do you think this is fair? Should Wendy be sent to a lower school because her partner only has a 2.7 Gpa and is the Alpha? Or is the fact that Kyle now has a range of schools open because his partner is smart and the star of a sports team?" The teacher walks over to Craig as he finishes the line of questions. Craig, not one to back down an answer.   


"No, if anything, they should both have the same options." Ryan just smiled.   


"And what if I told you, they did." This took the class off guard, even Kyle stop crying as he could not believe his ears.   


"In 1968, the government of this land allowed an Omega of high intelligence to go to any school they want to, as long as three conditions are met. One, they prove their mental prowess; two, they are bonded; and three, their partner is of equal brain power or is willing to work on the campus and is able to maintain a certain grade average decide upon when the two apply to the school. So tell me, why is it you did not know this information?" Their teacher cleaned the board and handed everyone a marker. "Write your reason on the board. Whoever is the closest gets a point.” 

 

Everyone gets up and writes down every reason under the sun. Things like the government do not want it to be known; the Illuminated; it being buried under the pile of things a person has to do to go to college, and the list goes on. The teacher smiles as he speaks "while all of these are good ideas, the reason is that of a small thing called your partner. As you see, most alphas hated that their omega could go on to higher education and they had to struggle to support them and still take the class, they believed it should be the other way around. As such, they refused to do the third one and the rule was forgotten over time, but it still remains. So I ask, what school do you want to go to?" The class stood still for a moment before Wendy grabs her phone, fingers flying across the screen as everyone starts to really talk about schools. The rest of the day was spent like a regular school day. As the day ends, both Kyle and Craig look at each other and sighed knowing that the time till they had to cash a check they don't want to deal with is coming soon, but both are shocked by the other sigh.

 

 **Dog poo house**  
DogPoo hated how his parents are acting as they are trying to impress his girl's parents, even though when he told them yesterday that it won't work, they did not care. Nope, now that they were face to face, they had a facade up. "My son talks so much about you, but he never said how cute you are," the mother says as Heidi blushes.   


"Mother, should we not allow them to speak up not just ourselves, give Miss Heidi’s parents a chance," little Gabriel said, seeing the discomfort in his brother. Heidi’s dad takes this moment to speak up.   


"Yes, tell me, young man, why are you know as DogPoo," the large man said staring down the smallish alpha, who whimpers as all the attention is on him.   


"Um, because I once played in dog dung instead of mud," his whole face was red as Heidi wraps her arms around him to comfort him. His father sighs as he starts to talk, trying to draw the attention away from his son.

 

“It was a small mistake as he could not even tell until we got home later and it was all dried, though I do not know how the name spread around” he said as he fixed his collar, “But my son has had this name and tried to live above it and make them understand he is more than what he did when he was five,” his dad smiled as the other man looked his son down, trying to figure out why his daughter would pick this small fry.

 

 **Kyle house**  
"Mom, listen when you come home, tell dad to take Ike out for food or something, and not to come back for a few hours, actual the rest of the day. I want to talk with you about all of this before dad gets in on it, also because I had to make a deal with Cartman that I would rather Ike and dad did not see. So be prepared for a massive shock when you get home. P.S. Apparently I am turning into a girl." even with that text Sheila was still not prepared for what she came home to, as who could watch their soon to be daughter on their knees in a wedding dress, making a vow to an anti-semitic, murdering, crazy person’s manhood, and as you stand there watching this happen, they take it in their mouth as if you don't exist. As said murdering person smiles at you pointing at the chair nearby.  


"Well, don't just stand there Mrs. Broflovski. We have a lot to talk about and don't worry about him he won't really be listening, right honey" Kyle just continues his work, oblivious to anything around him, Sheila sits down knowing that Kyle is not doing this full of his free will, and refuses to allow Eric to throw her off.    


"Well, I hope you know that during the time you will stay within these walls, I will not be allowing these public acts, after this one of course. So, Eric, I know that we are not in the best terms but I believe that..." There is a pause here as the sounds get louder before Eric grabs the other head and holds it still, he makes a sign to continue. "I believe that we can find some kind of neutral ground, Kyle has sent me your little agreement, so I know you can be reasonable. So all I ask is take care of my bubba," the red hair women stared down Cartman, as he lets Kyle finish, the silence was filled with gleeful pleasures with gulping sounds.    


"Mom, when did you get here" a now freaking out Kyle said, trying to think of when she got in and how much did she see, Cartman just picks him up and sit him down across his lap.    


"Don't worry, your mom and I already talked a bit but I think we need to talk about a few more things." Kyle looks at his mother who just smiles but her eyes tell a different story, one that said she wished he was not in Cartman's lap but can’t do anything about it.    


"Well, what are the things we need to talk about, sorry I'm really light headed right now," Kyle said as he tries to even remember why he was there, as this should not be a talk between Cartman and his mom. He shakes his head, trying to think of what he wanted to say, knowing it was important yet his mind was still on the vows he just made. After a moment, he gives up, just letting his body float on whatever it’s floating on and noticed that the two others have been talking, not even seeming to let Kyle say his part until he realized he never actually said them.   


"So, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, you guys stay here at night, and you celebrate Hanukkah every other year and any kids you have will be taught both religions. And don't you even dare to try and start any of your regular bullshit or I will start world war 3," the red-haired matriarchy said. Cartman just listens, writing down notes on a piece of paper, shocking both of the other occupants in the room, as he really seems to be trying and if it was not for how this started, they would have believed it was not Eric.    


"Ok I can agree to the whole swapping Christmas and Hanukkah every year but we will visit you only once a week and that Sundays as I hate church," Eric responded, going over his notes as Kyle not knowing what to do, just press his head into his chest. "Ok, next thing to go over, how badly would you oppose using my last name instead of yours," he asked, preparing to go over the whole list he brought with him, slightly mad that Sheila was completely calm about what is happening.   
  


**Ryan house**

 

"Uh, is there any way to speed up the process," Kenny asked as he sat on the couch upside down, Butters sitting next to him as Ryan’s wife continues to read from the book. She shakes her head no. Kenny sighs, wishing that they did not have to go to these kinds of measures, and nearly falls over when his uncle comes in, yell at his phone.    


"Well fuck that, I am not allowing these kids to be used in that way! Besides, I am trying to get the school to approve all of this, and I barely got the permission of one parent for my base thing. The kids would be cool, but don't you dare bring anyone else here." With that, the phone call is ended and his uncle throws a bag at Butters, who catches and read the label on the side.   


"Heatmaker, using the same system that allows a type 2 to control their heat and these pills guarantee conception within one use, still in clinical trials," the blond boy reads as Kenny grabs the bag, and without a thought, downs two of the pills and grabs a water bottle. Drake looks at her husband as he just sits down with a pile of phone numbers in front of him. Kenny and Butters leave the room as she sits down next to him as he begins to dial the first number.

 

"Hi, yes, is this Mister Tweak….. Yes this is Ryan McCormick, your son teacher,.... No, he is doing well from what I’ve seen so far. The thing is, I am a Sociologist and this is a massive chance for me to do a study but I need your permission as he is not eighteen yet,...... Wait what? No, I don’t know if this is good for your business,...... Yes, I will be publishing the information after I am done only for the people who give me permission." His wife by this point begins to make a cup of green tea and sits across from him, legs crossed, biscuit and tea at the ready. "Ok, thank you, I will be sending your son home with the permission sheet tomorrow," ending the first of many calls of the night, when his wife decides to speak up.   


"So I see that you still think you can fuck the government in the name of science," she said, dipping the biscuit in the tea and taking a shy bite, knowing the game she just entered. "But at least you trying better than last time," her husband just kept calling, so she just continues. "What happened last time? We had to run across so many fields, you punched 4 officers and my dad had to bail us out. Oh, how those were the days," she smiles as she crosses the room. 

 

Her husband just making more calls, knowing the real reason she doing this. "And what did you say that night, ‘I swear that I will one day make such a change to the world, that everyone bows to us but I will do it from within their walls to show that they can be turned into anything you want.’ Well, how’s that box treating you now?" The growl Ryan gives disappeared the second the next parent picked up.   


"Hi, is this Liane Cartman?.... Yes it me Ryan. Well you see, my experiment just got a lot bigger as the whole school can now be used and I need you and Eric to sign new documents plus Kyle... Wait his parents are back? Are they are around?... Oh. Ok, well please tell them to contact me as soon as they can." He hangs up the call and continues his work as his wife writes on a sticky note, she puts it on his nose and leaves the room. The alpha just leaves it there, focusing more on what he was doing.     
  


**Craig house**  
Craig hated the internet at the moment, but somehow they did it. Tweek was trying the drink, a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around him before saying "best coffee machine ever" Craig just groan as he looks at the cup. 

"Glad you enjoyed it cuz it was a one-time thing," was all Craig said as he put away all the things they used. "Also, where the hell did you find out about this thing?" The blond boy just blushed.  
"Well I was told to find a new coffee machine for the store and after looking through so many sites I found, this one on well a porn site, I was confused so I watched it, so I found a new coffee machine to use both for the store and one just for me," the blond smiled as he finished his drink as his partner could just stand there, unemotional.  
"Well was there anything else on that site, you know less taxing on the throat and stuff" was the raven-haired boy said, as the blond twitched and reaching for his computer for the site he found all those months ago.       
  


 **The ride back to Heidi's**  
"So, you want to be a nurse." The blond man asked, driving them to their house. To say Heidi dad was confused by this was an understatement. "Why? You are alpha, you should be in a more manly field, at least a doctor. Or if your mom is to be believed, a neurosurgeon." DogPoo just sat there, listening as he knew this would be a repeat of his talk with his parents.  
"Well you see sir, it either that or a rape counselor as I feel like I could do those careers well," the boy responded, to which the older man sighs heavily, making Heidi wished her dad was calmer about this, but then again the last time she dated, it was with Cartman.  
"And why those fields? I mean a school therapist or a doctor would be a better career or is this a personal thing," the mother asked as Dog just shook his head, trying to not to remember the moment that made him choose these paths, he still goes while Cartman stops a few years ago. "Well, that’s good enough for me. My last thing to say is you will be good for our little girl or will my husband have to ensure it?" The smile on the mother face spoke of how the father would ensure this, Dog just gulped hoping he made the right choice.  


 **Tolken house**  
Clyde stared down at his dinner, not really knowing what to say as both of their parents talk over the phone to their teacher about how he would like them to be part of his research but understands if they can’t, and how this would be a great advancement for science, blah blah blah. All he really cares about is how the Blacks are taking the fact that their son was forced to bond with his best friend just because of a deal. "Now you listen here, give me one good reason I should not sue your ass to next year with what you made are son do," Mr. Black asked, his voice calm.  


"Well, let's see here. Your son used the fact that an omega had entered a paranoid state for his own advantage, to which to the whole school can attest to, tried to get other students removed from the school, and lastly interfering with a government mandate that allows all students regardless of outside force to get to the end of public education." The man on the other end of the line said. The dinner table was silent as the parents were shocked as they did not have all the facts and are now looking really bad.    


"Well then, I am sorry I threatened you. And yes, you can send my son home with the permission slip and I sure Clyde’s father would also agree," Mr. Black said, hanging the phone up before looking at his son and his friend. "Well, I guess you guys have a lot more to talk about then we first thought. We still have some more food to go through, so start talking," was all the man said as both kids began to explain everything, seeing their parents visible getting more and more angry at what they did, they both knew it was going to be a long night.    
  


**Kyle's house**  
"So, did everything works out honey," Gerald asked as his wife greeted him at the door, his wife just sighed. They enter the dining area seeing Kyle and Cartman eating, nothing seeming really off to Gerald. "Kyle do you mind if I ask, why you want me to take Ike out for some food, and let him stay at a friends place?" He asked as his wife hand him a plate. Kyle doesn’t say anything, just sit there and eating in silents. "Um Kyle, did you not hear me?" His father raised his voice a bit to make sure he is heard. Sheila grabs his arm and shakes her head. 

 

"He can't talk right now, darling," his wife said, staring at Cartman who completely ignores her. Gerald goes over to Kyle and tries to make him look at him.    


"Kyle look at me, please" Gerald pleads when his head keeps turning back to his food. Once he finishes, he picks up the plate to put it away and ignore his father, his face unmoving. Shiela, not able to hold herself together anymore, begins to cry. Cartman waits at the door as Kyle grabs the last of his things before they leave. "Wait! You’re leaving? I thought you were spending the night?" 

 

Cartman answer at this point, "that was the plan until your wife decides to push it too far, we will come back when I choose so," he said walking out. The short walk felt like it lasted years. Once inside, his mom came over to greet them, yet once she saw their faces, grabbed her keys and said she will go out for a bit. "Ok, you’re free from whatever I said in my angry" Cartman said breaking down, not believing he may have burned the very bridge he was trying to fix. Kyle, on the other hand, growls with anger from his very core.   


"How could you make me do that!? I get that it was a low blow, but still preventing me from talking to my own mother and father is a horrible thing, why?" Kyle fumed as Cartman gets up and starts to walk into the downstairs. "Don't you ignore me, we should go back and apologize," the redhead continued as Cartman turns on his computer. "Eric, please listen, I know that you have a major problem with my mom but I saw you tried to make amends. So let's try to reset the table. I am sure my mom feels as bad," he ended as Cartman prints out a new version of their agreement, he puts it in front of him.   


"Please sign this, I added my final part until Sunday" was all the larger boy said sitting down. Kyle looks it over and turned pure white when he saw what was added.   


"Cartman, you have to be joking! You can’t do this," the Blue eyes staring back at him said otherwise. "Please change this, please" Kyle started to beg. Eric looked at him, hating how he feels but knows he has to.   


"Kyle please sign it, I don't want to force you"    


"Eric this is too extreme"    


"Kyle looks at me, you will sign this right now and we can talk more about this on Sunday. I will be calmer than, or heck even tomorrow. But for today, this is my answer" Kyle cries as he signs the document that prevents him from talking to his family unless he gets Cartman approval 24 hours before and the part he hated the most was the last line. ‘ _ Sheila Broflovski is forbidden from ever coming in contact with any of their kids. _ ’ Kyle wishes he had a way of going back in time and stopping his mom.    



	10. A dream of a perfect future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With dreams coming true, heroes losing their capes, and shocking news, who cares about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to see how Bold helps me when I transition between characters. Please tell me if it helps?

**Stan**

"So tell me why do you only wear black," Randy asked, chew on his food staring at Henrietta, as her parents and her sit down at the Marsh dinner table. Stan gives them plates of food, as he hopes his dad does not do anything stupid as he ran out of beer for himself.

"Because I despise the world as it is a conformist and ruined society," the goth said as her parents laughed.

"Our daughter is a going through a phase, don't worry, I sure your son can help her through it," the father said, Randy just continued to chew. Sharon sits down before speaking.

“Well, I am glad you guys came tonight, as we need to talk about how our kids are going to spend their time together" everyone looks at each other. "Ok well, let's see, how about half here and half at your place, and Sunday we swap," Sharon said to which the other parents agree not really talking about who on which day.

"So tell me, what do you do for work Randy," Henrietta’s mom asked, taking a small bite of the meatloaf. Randy looks up from his plate.

"I am a geologist," Randy chewing is getting worse, as he makes less effort to eat quietly. The Biggle's start to wonder if the Male Marsh is trying to get rid of them for some reason.

"So, everyone cool with the two of us being a thing," Stan said, trying to get the annoying sound of his dad chew out of his head. Everyone but Randy says yes, causing Sharon to stare at Randy until he said the same. "Ok, and what about me getting her pregnant and moving out starting a new life somewhere far away from here," Stan asked, to which all the parents said yes in strange synchronization, the red puff ball hat wearing boy turns to his girl who just stares at him lust in her eye. The room is quite aside from Randy’s chewing, which is now on the edge of Stan's nerves. "Dad, can you stop that please," he could barely keep his voice level. Randy takes another bite before he answers, talking with his mouth full.

"Stop what" was all he said as stan just stared at him.

"the chewing, the goddam chewing," stan said as randy just chewed loader.

" What the problem stan, I been doing this for years,"  his now older dad says, Stan freeze wondering how his dad age years in a few seconds, looking more like his grandpa.

" Daddy can we go play with Erica and Marjorine." two little boys said staring at stan with their large eyes. Stan could not process what is happening.

" Now don't bug your father, he working," a tall slender woman said her hair going almost to the ground pink highlights down both sides, Stan looks down and sees a large pile of papers his dad now further away at the dining table but his chewing can still be heard. " And yes you can go play with them" she continued as the two boys cheer and run out the door. " So think you can take a break, I mean Kyle and Cartman are about to have twins meaning they have one more than us," she said as Stan noticed he is older. Randy chewing continues this time simply a background sound. Stan jumps up and walks outside ignore the women next to him, leaving the house he sees it childhood home but it starting to get run down and is the only house that is. Looking around he sees that every other house is sparkle and new but the one that sticks up the most is Cartman house as it is now 4 stories tall and has taken over the nearby house, in fact, it more of a mansion than a house. the women come out, the chewing sound continues, even though his father is still in the dining room, "Babe are you ok, has work got to you, how about we go over to Butters office and see if he can help" the women said as she drags him to an old nearly broken down car that has been part of his family longer then he was alive. Stan simply stares at all the new things, wondering what is happening, as the only contest was the chewing no matter how far they got away from his dad.

 

**Red**

  " So Red, we have talked it over with your father and we agreed we overreacted" everyone was in the living room at Kevin place, Red was surprised as according to Kevin his family never backs down. " So we thought about it and agree you can stay fully at your friend's place, we already talk to Liane, we will pay the rent for 5 months after that you are on your own." Both of them are surprised as this was not how they thought this night was going.

" So honey, are you ok with this, I talk with Jim and he said he could use a new worker," Red dad said as Red just shook her head, yes, not believing this is happening. everyone just smiled. After that, they packed up all of what Kevin believed he would need the rest being left to be gotten later, they next went to Red's house to grab her entire closet of clothing and a few other things. Arriving at Cartman's, they hear crying from down the stairs but there was a sign saying do not disturb on the door. So they just unpack everything and their parents left. Kevin sat on the bed before saying anything.

" What just happened, are we dreaming" he pinched himself to check and smile when he sure they are not, Red jumps on the way to small bed.

" First thing we need to change is to get a bigger bed also, what do you think is happening in the basement I mean Kyle still crying," Red said as the wails continue, but do not want to engage the wrath of Cartman, if it been going on this long. " So I will get a job after school tomorrow, meaning I won't be around as often so what are you going to do," she asked, Kevin thinks about it for a few moment.

" well I think I will join a club or something," the boy said as he tries to think, "I sure Craig knows a group or something". it was at this point something occurred to both of them, they really did not know much about the school outside of their group.

"We need more friends don't we," the girl said as the crying stopped replaced by an emptiness of a house as no one moved or breathed, " Ok we need to find a new group to add as friend agreed" Kevin shakes his head knowing they can do this.

 

**Timmy**

"Timmeh," Timmy said as both he and Jimmy met with Nathan. "Timmeh timmeh" the wheelchair boy continued.

"well you see Timmy, we thought we were doing what was best for the school and everyone else," Jimmy said as his friend's words shook him to the core.

"Timmmmmeh" the distance between the two is closed.

" Now hold on now, no need to resort to such things, I mean another opportunity has opened up to us" Nathan said taking a drink. " you see all of us are in this together and we are without a doubt smarter than the rest of the school, meaning we can use this to take over, make things go our way" he continued.

" and how do you supposed that,"  Jimmy asked.

" Well for one we control the newspaper, and I know you won't lower your standards, but is going to question if you downplay certain articles" Nathan was glad Mimsy was there as Jimmy tried to rush him, " Also think about it everyone going to vid for the chance to control prom and senior night all we have to do is win them and the school will listen to us" he said as Jimmy calms down.

" Timmeh timmeh," Timmy said as he watched his friend contemplate this offer, and had a very bad feeling when he finally agreed.

 

**Liane**

Liane Cartman could not believe her son, now while she did only hear Sheila side and will give her son the same respect if what she was told is true her son is in for a whirl. As she walks back to her front door she stops seeing an old friend lining against the door. " I don't have time right now Detective Yates," she said as she opened her door, but is stopped.

" Now Liane, please understand that what about to happen next can go one of two ways." the Detective said as Cops cars pull up no sirens or anything. " So don't resist as you are under arrest for attacking a government agent," he said waving to have her show her back, Liane not in the mood for this song and Dance.

" Yale you have 10 seconds to call of this little show of yours or things are going to go bad really fast" was all she said her hand already to hit the call button. Yale looks at her for a few moments, as the very Agent in question comes up.

" Officer I believe you have a job to do, and so do I so let me through," he said a smirk on his face until Yale speaks up.

" Liane Cartman, I am sorry for bugging you this night, but this government agent is accusing you of attacking him, how do you plead." to say this was a shock to the agent as everyone else packs up sighs of relief could be heard from all the officers, the agent know that things were not going his way when they started to go into their car. Liane removed her hand from her pocket.

" Not guilty, as this man invade my private property and demand to see my son, which I need to go talk to." Liane walks in as Yale walks away from the agent just standing there shocked. as Yates get to his car he sees a familiar form.

" Why do you let her do that to you," he asked his voice gravelly.

" Because that woman has more power in this town than anyone wants to admit mostly because we are sure her son can abuse it real quick, how else do you think that brat got away with so much, the amount of string she pulled for her son could make a city worth of puppets, also I thought you were on vacation" Yale said lighting a cigar, leaning against his car, as his friend in purple stands on it roof.

"I going to be soon, and I want to say goodbye as this may be the last time I am free to do this" the question mark wearing hero answered watching as the light inside the house began to turn off, kind of hoping for a screaming contest or something.

" Well then, till next time Mysterion," Yale said as he walked into his car as the capped hero left.  what neither of them saw was the man across the street watching all this going. This person got back to his car and bang his fist into his car regretting ever teaching his nephew how to fight properly.

 

 **Kenny**  

Kenny had to do one last thing that night before going back to his uncle’s place. His old house was coming into view, yet Kenny knew something was wrong there was no sound coming from it, entering through his old window he see that nothing has really changed. He quietly sneaks into his sister room and is sick to his stomach, as she was beaten and bruised her body look even worse than normal. He runs over shaking her awake, after a few moments she opens her eyes and simply cries.

“ Kenny, what are you doing here,” she said as she tries to hug him but the pain she was in too much to move that much.

“ What the hell happened here” Kenny nearly yelled not believing that in two days this happens to his sister. “ Where is Kevin” he added looking around for his nowhere brother.

“ After you left with uncle, dad got furious and when Kevin came by yesterday and tried to get me out of here, dad broke, he sent Kevin to the hospital and he keeps me in this room and use me as a punching bag, mom tried to stop him but” she stops her tears coming down, but even those stop when the door slowly opens and standing in the doorway is an obviously drunk dad.

“Well, well, well look Karen your guardian angel here to whisk you away” he slurred all his words, walking into the room and grabbing Kenny by the collar. “Well to fucking bad” he said throwing him, Kenny rolls though it and charges his father, trying to win it quickly not knowing how much time he had left, his father fell easy as Kenny starts to wail on him letting out all those years of hate and suffering out, yet his father in his state did not care. “ so tell me hero, I thought you would always be there for her well look at her and see that your nothing, you can beat me to a pulp but you still failed” he said as his face his slammed into the floor, at this moment their mother come into the room and the rage filling him grew, as he could very easily see that her leg was not right as she leaned fully against the door not drunk in the slightest.

“Please stop, please stop” Karen was yelling not able to take her eyes off of what her father face looked like, Mysterion stopped looking at the man who was alive but won't be moving anytime soon.

“ Call your brother and tell him what happened here, and also call the hospital” was all the purple-clad hero said grabbing Karan in his arms and walking out. The walk over to the house was silent as Karen could barely process what is happening, and Kenny not knowing what to say pounding himself mentally as he should have done this when his uncle whipped his dad ass. When they arrive at the house the front door was opening and their uncle was standing there, who face went from angry to horror to rage, as he grabs the girl and yells for his wife, he lays her down on the couch checking her over as his wife comes down,, phone calls are made and an ambulance comes a few moment later, yet Kenny was not allowed to go with them, instead he and Butters were staying at the house with Ryan. Kenny knew he should try to fight this but he knew that he would just make things worse especially in what he was wearing. “Ok before you get too mad at me, I won't be doing it anymore,” Kenny said as his uncle checked him over.

“ Do you know what I thought when my sister called me and asked me to move here and show you a better life, do you Ken” his uncle's voice was uneven, as he held back both his anger and tears. Butter just sat there as he already knows what he is going to be told having heard it an hour earlier.

“ That you jumped at the chance to have a closer bond with us,” Kenny asked.

“ Kenny I wanted to be a bigger part of your life for years, yes, but I didn't because of your dad and one other thing. That I was a more shitty person than your dad and mom combined, I was arrested every other day. I had to kill people to live Kenny. The day she called me I was just taken off parole by my wife dad, and do you know how she asked me, do you” he starts to break as he thinks of all the shit he did and how Kenny like him so much. Kenny just sits there, as he never seen this side of his uncle.

“What what did my mom say,” Kenny asked his voice not that much louder than a whisper

“Ray listen I know I told you for years that everything fine but it not, I married a drunk, he does not work and if he does he make fucking drugs, the reason I don't invite you over is because we live in a run-down broken shack, Please bro, Kenny need a good father figure, ya I know but I am not joking please try to move here. Show my kids what a good man who had to make bad choice looks like” the message ended as Kenny just sat there taking in what he heard. “Kenny, when I trained you” he stops for a moment catching his breath  “it was so that you could defend your family because no offense your brother is a little slow and would use these skills wrong, so tell me did I make the wrong choice” the man sat down, waiting for his nephew to respond.

“No, I get that you probably don’t approve, but I help people and I get that their danger but I can handle any type of danger,” Kenny said feeling bad of what he did to his uncle who does not know everything he been through.

“ really, you really think you can handle any danger, and tell me what would you do if you're in hell or heaven when someone decides to attack your mate or kids,” Ryan said showing the main card he had in his hand. Kenny froze, Butter mouth drop as they both start to process what he just said for very different reasons.

“ Um, what are you guys talking about, Kenny why does he make it sound like you could leave those places,” Butters asked worried that Kenny has strange delusion his uncle trying to help him though.

“ You, you knew” was all the Kenny said he for his uncle grabs his in a hug and whispers.

“ You are not the only cursed one KenKen” Kenny could not move as he felt tears flowing down his face from himself and his uncle as Butters just sits there all the time Kenny dies going through his head and how he thinks they were all dreams.           

 

 **Stan**     

Stan watched as the town before him is far different then he remembers, so many of the stores have changed, as he and the women parked, Stan bolted wanting to see what else has changed. He could hear the woman chasing after him but even in this weakened body, as he saw that his legs had scars and he had a bad limp, he could still outrun her. After he was sure he lost her, he walks into a place called " Kyman law firm" and immediately see a familiar face in that of Kyle who looks about 6 months pregnant and looked completely female except Stan could tell his super best friend hair even though it was completely down their back instead of their usually afro. "Kyle oh my god, what is happening," Stan said running to him surprising Kyle.

"Stan what are you doing here, you know you not allowed here" Kyle said trying to get him out of there before his husband catch his scent, they reached the door before the door in the back slammed open, and a large well build man crossed the room in a blink of an eye lifting up Stan.

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you we won't play your stupid game anymore." the man said preparing to punch him but is stop by Kyle.

" Honey look at him, he lost again he did not know. Now come on, let him go, let's get him to Butters, we need a lunch break anyway" the redhead said, the larger man puts Stan back on his feet but does not lose his grip, he drags him outside to where the women see them and run over. Kyle grabs her and explains what happens, as Stan is dragged down the street by the larger man. After a few moment, they arrive at a bright pink building and walk in. The whole time Stan heard the chewing again he looks around trying to find his father and tell him to stop but he nowhere around. Inside stood a man in an orange suit who looks up for a moment before frowning and points at the door behind him, the large man does not even stop, and enters the room to which Stan see the room is covered in clowns and small cute animals and at it center was a desk with a blond man sitting at it.

" Cartman what are you doing here," the man said as the large man throws Stan into the seat in front of the desk and points at him.

"He came back into the office" was all he hissed before he left, Stan watches him leave seeing Kyle and the women talking to the orange suit person who Stan could now tell is Kenny.

"Stan why did you go back, you know that your not allowed within a hundred feet of that building," the blond man said his voice sad.

"What are you talking about why am I not allowed near that building, what is happening" Stan grabs his head trying to figure what is happening.

" so you finally forgot, well I guess this was going to happen Ryan did say that it would be for the better" the blond man moves his chair closer. " Stan looks at me, tell me do you know who I am," he asked.

"Your Butter right," stan said seeing his old friend his left eye is nearly clear white from that wound all those years ago.

" That right Stan, and can you tell me who that woman is" he points through the open door, Stan turns hearing the chewing again and looks at the women, and while it was not how he thought she would look he could only make one guess.

"Henrietta" was all he said when he noticed one key difference that told him he was wrong.

" no Stan that Annabell, your new mate. do you remember what happens to Henrietta" Butter asked knowing that this was about to get hard?

" What, what happened," Stan frantically asked.

" Well about 5 years ago you and Cartman both worked at a law firm together, both of you for years trying to one-up each other until well you dragged Kyle and Henrietta to far in. They never told me or anyone else what exactly happens but Kyle was in the hospital for months and well she died. you broke, went crazy against anyone that got near you until Annabell came along, she looked close enough to trick you into thinking she was Henrietta, you guys have 2 kids together." Butter said grabbing a pillow he had in the room and handed it to Stan, who was frozen before he began to scream and scream. The chewing now got loader always above his voice until he felt the earth shake and everything went dark.

"Stan, Stan wakes up, Stan wakes up" Henrietta was shaking her screaming boyfriend as he lives out whatever nightmare he was having. Stan awoke sweating not able to catch his breath, he felt that his lung had no air yet none came, his heart started to go crazy as his girlfriend screamed loud enough to make Randy run into the room and see how his son is and push on his chest. After a few moments Stan a cough hard, but start to be able to breathe. "Stan is you ok," Henrietta asked as she tried to catch her own breath, Stan just shook his head before hugging the girl as hard as he could.


	11. Moonlit secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is coming to an end but a few thing must be resolved.

**Liane**

Red and Liane are sitting in the living room as Kevin is trying to sleep and Kyle refuse to leave the basement, so Cartman has to deal with both of their stares by himself. “ Ok, so that's why, do either of you have any problems,” he said as the two still try to process what he just told them. Liane could not even begin to think, as the words that left her son mouth really begin to process in her head. “ Hello earth to you two, you know what, fuck this” Cartman gets up and leaves. 

“ How do we even deal with this info,” Red said trying to imagine how he feels.

“ Well that explains why he wants to go to a therapist for a few years, I should of probably not of stopped it,” Liane said as she held her head before a thought occurred to her. She grabs her phone and calls Sheila even though its nearly midnight, the phone is picked up immediately.

“ What did he say,” the women on the other side said, as Red walks up the stairs and gets under the covers and tries to bury both Kevin and herself as deeply into the cover as possible, but instead wakes him up and she begins to rub his head holding him close to her chest. 

“ Well, first I have to ask, how much do you know from what happened to them at the Sizzlers all those years ago,” Liane said as she stares at her own arm and shivers from the thought.

“ Not much just that the kids had to deal with something while we dealt with the real problem, why,” Kyle mom asked.

“ Well apparently, it was not as easy as they told us, but I think this is something we should talk in person about, so I will talk to you in the morning, ” Liane hangs up at this point before call a different number. “ Listen I don't care what you have to do but in three days 3 people are coming off a plane in Denver, make sure they never reach South Park. Yes, give me some time, I will get descriptions” Liane walked into her room and began once more to protect her son.   

**Bebe**

Wendy crashed into Bebe bed balling her eyes out, as Bebe is thrown into the room by her father. “ Let me at him dad, do you see what he did” the Blond yelled pointing at the crying girl, as her father just stood there wishing he could let his daughter have her way but knows, it will lead to way more problems. “ Dad either get out of the way or make him leave now,” she said calming down slightly, all her dad does is close the door and the sounds of a heavy object move on the other side. “Wendy, listen to me don't believe anything he said ok, he just trying to get into our head. Listen how about tomorrow we go to a skipped school or something and go somewhere nice and forget about all of this.” Bebe knows that none of this is helping her, and this just makes her angrier, as downstairs yelling can be heard, and after a few moments, the sound of her dad can be heard outside.

“ And never come back you hear me” was all he said, but Bebe knew he probably ripe into him already. Wendy simply looks at Bebe at this point and just continues to cries as the words pour through her mind. Bebe hates that she does not have anything to help until she thinks of probably the one way to fix this, she grabs her phone and calls Kenny. The phone rings for a while but is picked up.

“ Hello,” a strained voice answered.

“ Kenny are you ok” Bebe worried that they were not the only one visited tonight.

“ No not really, so if this is not important, can I hang up,” the other side said. 

“ Um, can you just put your uncle on the phone, I need to talk to him” the blond wonder how badly everyone was doing tonight. The phone is silent for only a few seconds before the older McCormick answer.

“Yes, Bebe, what happens” Bebe was more shocked at how he sounds, like a broken person.

“ Um well, you see some government people came by and Wendy is just balling her eyes out at, what they said to her and I feel worthless cuz nothing I doing is helping and my parents barred us in our room, so I figured you could help but I guess you going through the same thing with Kenny” the other side is quiet for a few moment but the sounds of keys jingling can be heard, Kenny picks up the phone a few moments later.

“ My uncle is going to pick you guys up and bring you here, as he feels like this is a face to face talk and as for us, no they did not come here, we are like this for some other reason.” Kenny sounded distance as if he not really talking just going to through the motions as he thinks about something else. The wait for Ryan was short as within thirty minutes the heavy object is moved again and there stood the blond man his eyes bloodshot from the tears that were had been coming out for nearly an hour, yet he  picks up the still crying wendy comforting her and taking her to his car, Bebe just follows grabbing some clothes for the morning. As they leave the driveway the parents just stand there smiling softly, once inside the car Ryan looks at them, “ so you going to tell me what they said now or when we get to the house”. Bebe sits quietly as Wendy just says everything, as the conversation goes on, Bebe feared the steering wheel would be ripped off, but it does not instead once they reach the house they sit in the car for a moment “ Wendy I understand how you fell, but listen they are just trying to make you guys break and tell them what they want to hear, so stay strong and I will make waffles in the morning with extra whip cream and bananas, you do like bananas right?” the McCormick smiled but it could be seen he not really into it. 

 

**Tweek**

Craig and Tweek did not care they were being rude, they left and were glad that Cartman house had an open door policy, as they left their house Tweek yelled at his dad, not believing how low he went with this move. “ Fuck you, dad, how could you do this” the blond yelled as Craig tried to drag him out but to no avail until Craig pulls out the crocodile tears which makes him jam outside to not kill his father. 

“ Wait Tweek, we still need to talk about how we are going to do this” at this point his mother had grabbed a knife and waved it at her husband not believing what he just pulled. Craig just holds up his middle finger as he walks out before he sees the Mrs. Tweak strike at her husband, at which point he gets out quickly not wanting to be a witness to what may happen next. 

“ Uh, why is my dad so stupid” Tweek kicked a rock on their way to Cartman house staring at the midnight moon, Craig just let him release all this anger. “ Come on Tweek, a baby would do wonders for business and also talk to your teacher about adding these to his research” Tweek tried to copy his dad voice as he just pulls on his hair. Tweek stop half way in crossing the street and looks at the moon. “ Craig why do you care so much about me, I mean before I bonded with you, I'm the second smallest alpha, I freak out at the easiest things, I have a drug addiction, and I did not pass the trust exercises” Tweek eyes begin to water as he sees how bad things must be for Craig. 

“ Tweek, do you know why I want to be an astronaut,” Craig asked grabbing his hand to finish crossing the street. Tweek looks at him.

“ you mean are going to be an astronaut, and no I don't know why” the Blond boy look fiercely at his mate knowing that he will help him achieve his goal.

“ Tweek, let's both be reasonable, I am an omega, they don't allow omegas into space by themselves and I not going to force you to live in a closed space for months. And the reason I want to was to leave this world and all its problems, but then you came along and showed me there is still so much to be here for. As for all your problems Tweek they are what make you perfect, the fact that you're smaller than me makes me feel like some kind of badass alien queen and you're my royal guard” Craig smiles as he has the thought until tweak laughs and makes him blush. 

“I did know you wanted that many kids” Tweek wiggled his eyebrows.

“ that not what I mean, Tweek” Craig screeched back his face turning tomato red.

“ but still do you want to have kids like I mean Kenny and Butters are going to have one, and I think Cartman trying to make Kyle the perfect housewife so they might have kids soon. So what about us? “ the blond stares at his partner seeing how the vast space behind him and the pine trees make him take an otherworldly look. Craig looks at Tweek and think about what he was just asked and simply answer by kissing him and bring him closer.         

“I would love to be a mom, as long as I am called dad and you are daddy “ the blond shakes his head fast and they continue the walk to Cartman’s. They reach the house and see the lights are still on so they knock on the door, after a few moments Kyle opens the door as Eric just stares from his seat, Tweek asked if they can come in and Kyle just moves out of the way letting them in sitting down, Kyle goes back to Eric and reads the paper in his hand before putting it down and writing his name at the bottom, a sigh coming from his mouth.

“ Thank you, Eric,” the red-head said as he hugs the bigger boy who just stares at Tweek, Kyle looks at them. “ so why are you guys here for ?”

“My dad was being an idiot, for so many reasons like one, he thinks we are going to have a kid just so we can help with the business, next apparently he wants to manipulate are teacher research to help the business, and lastly he apparently told this agent dude everything about Saturday that he knew because they said they would help him get some rare coffee beans. Then when I said I want nothing to do with this he brought up how he had me by the throat with my addition, so I punched him and told him, I have not drunk that shit in years and came here” Tweek said, as Craig just shakes his head agreeing. Cartman just gets up and grabs his sleeping bags from the closest and toss them.

“ We will talk about this in the morning with everyone until then get some sleep” was all he said as he walks down the stair Kyle close behind. Tweek and Craig could not believe how cold Cartman was about all of this but just go with it, feeling like they were not the only one with a bad night. 

 

**Wendy**

Wendy and Bebe entered the house and are surprised how clean the room is, besides the table which is covered in paperwork. “ Sit down where ever, I will get our spare room ready, just relax for now,” Ryan said as he walks upstairs. Wendy just curls up into a ball on the couch, Bebe just hugs her.

“ There, there just remember what he told us and we are good, we can't let them get to us,” the blond said glad that their teacher actually gave them some good advice for what happened, and only now does she see Kenny in the corner, looking like a kicked puppy. “ Kenny what are you doing there,” she asked making Kenny head jolt up and looks at the both of them. 

“ Just think about what my uncle told me and Butters but i guess I should go to bed, see you guys tomorrow,” he says before getting up and walking up the stairs, Wendy stares at him, seeing the amount of pain he going through. 

“ Hey Kenny, I don't know what you just went through but you know we are here for you right, like we are willing to listen to anything you want to talk about,” the black hair girl said as Kenny just softly smiles.

“I wish I could believe that more than I actually do” was all he said before walking up the rest of the stairs as his uncle comes down and hints for the girls to follow him up. The room they are staying in is not the biggest but for some reason felt safer and more homely then even their own homes, both crawl into the bed and start the long process of falling asleep. Elsewhere in the house Kenny just hugs Butters through the blankets feeling like he doesn't even deserve to be any closer to him. Ryan is entering his bedroom seeing that Drake left an amazing dress on the bed he  smiles, before fixing the bed so she can just slide  and he sits down his back to bed staring at the door, his hand on the bed were his wife would normally hold it as he starts to cry himself to sleep like every night, but this night those tears are stronger as he fears for his nephew who probably will have to deal with all the same thing he did. Throughout the town all of the new couples try to get used to what had just happened, none of them sleeping well as this quiet, little, redneck mountain town starts to become something more. 


	12. The day before the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffles are made, Kyle gets to see his family but it ends in disaster, but most importantly a certain princess is coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I finally figured out how I want to lay this story out, so here we have; senior day, the Halloween dance, winter formal, prom, senior night, graduation, an epilogue, and 3 other days throughout the school year, to complete my story.

**Ryan’s household**

The house is filled with the scent of waffles as Wendy makes her way down the stairs, she sees that everyone else was already up and there is a huge stack of waffles, whipped cream, and syrup at its sides. “Oh, hey Wendy, I see you’re finally up. Well eat up, I am making more if you want some,” Ryan said as she entered the room, his shirt covered in batter. Bebe smiles as she moves the chair for her. Sitting down, Wendy sees that Kenny is still feeling down, but knows that whatever that’s about should be left alone, so she takes a bit before freezing.

“This is incredible,” was all she said as she begins to stuff her face with more of the waffles. Kenny, a little surprised, finally choosing to try his plate and after a moment has a similar reaction. “ Can I like have 20 more please?” the black hair girl asks as another plate was put in front of her and Kenny who continue to devour it. Butters and Bebe look at them, shocked as they are good but not that good, Ryan just smiles before hinting that the two alpha should follow him, leaving a giant stack in the middle of the table for the two to eat.

“They will be there for a bit, so how are you two,” he asked once they were in the living room, he stood at an angle where he can watch the other two.

“ Um, are they ok?” Bebe asked worried about how both of them were acting, she moves to see Wendy who is still eating pancakes like a beast, Butters just wonders if he could make food this good for Kenny.

“Yeah they’re ok, it’s just my secret ingredient, which is very tasty to Omegas,” Ryan said as he catches movement out of the corner of his eye, “No eating the ones on the counter, you two! That’s for Karen and the hospital staff.” The two in the kitchen put down the packaged meals and walk back to their seats. “So yeah, are you two ok as things seem pretty intense last night?” The older man walks over to the couch and grabs his keys before going back to them.

“Um, shouldn’t we be asking you that? I hear you crying last night,” Butters asks, not wanting to deal with how he felt about last night. Ryan freezes like a deer in headlights, before messing with Butters hair.

“I’m fine, you two have bigger problems,” he said he walks back to the kitchen to grab the waffles and load them. Bebe just goes over to the ingredients he used and try to figure which is the secret one but has no luck, so she just sits down and eats. Butters knows that Ryan is hiding something but doesn't want to push it so he goes to Kenny and asks if he is ok. The other boy just nodding his head, staring at the waffles, but not wanting to provoke his uncle, he stays in his seat. After another 30 minutes, they leave for a stop at the hospital and then head to school, somehow still arriving earlier than most others.      

 

**Cartman’s House**

“So are you two planning to stay as well? I can get the attic ready,” Liane Cartman asked as she sat down with everyone. Craig just shrugs, not knowing if they should. Tweek just stares at Kyle who is wearing one of Liane old dress, much to Cartman annoyance. “Well if you are, just let me know so I can get everything ready. Also Red, I need to get something from the room, so don't freak out if you come back and it looks like a tornado went through it.” Red shakes her head ok, as she eats her breakfast. The table all goes silent when the house phone starts to ring, Liane walks over to see who it is.

“Ok Tweek, what exactly did your dad say,” Cartman asked as he is downing his plate. Tweek turns to him, as Red wonders what he talking about, Tweek scratches his head before speaking.

“Gah, just that Kyle is the type 5 and he lives with you and stuff. I don't know man, we came in towards the end,” he said as he finally starts to eat and drinks his coffee. Cartman shakes his head.

“Ok everyone, let's get ready to go, I have to drop you off early as something came up” Liane states as everyone grabs their bags.  The trip to school was quick as Liane seem to break every rule, even while pasting cops who did not even seem to try and follow them. “ Bye guys, you may need rides back as I won’t be back till later tonight, good luck at school,” was all the female Cartman said before jamming off again, nearly running over Kenny who was saved by Butters, who cursed like a sailor at the driver. This caused Cartman and his group to break down laughing, as his curse were things like flipper nogger. Butter’s couldn’t show his face the rest of the day as everyone used his curses.

 

**_A few weeks later_ **

**McCormick**

“So, what are we going to call them,” Kenny asked, walking out with Butters from the hospital, not believing that he having twins. Butters just looks at him and shrugs, they both enter the car and begin the slow drive back “Uh, can you go faster, the speed limit is 40, you know,” Kenny complained as his boyfriend continues to drive at a slow ass speed, which when he looks is 25 miles.

“We talked about this, I’m not risking anything with you. Heck, the only reason I’m not bubble wrapping you is cuz’ I’m scared you would die of heat stroke,” the blond driver states as the other just sighs, wishing that his uncle did not have to go into so many details about all of his deaths or at least the one he knew of. “So, you ready for tomorrow? It’s senior day! Do you think we can beat Stan or Cartman for the big prize?”

Kenny looked at Butters and stares at him for a few uncomfortable moments before answering in the most sarcastic, taunting, feminine voice he could muster, “But baby, I will be at risk, and think of the children-” a quick slap to the back to the head was Butter answer. Kenny grinned, “but yeah, I think we got a couple of the event down. The main thing is as a class we have to win so that we can choose what our Halloween dance is.” Kenny mind is already trying to figure how to modify his costume to account for the change in his waist size. Butters nods as they arrive back home, Bebe greets them at the door and grabs Butters.

“So what the news,” she demanded, holding Butters hostage. And while the male is taller, he is without a doubt the weaker of the two as the headlock proved. Kenny just held up 2 fingers as he opens the door and immediately smelling the food and runs to the table where Wendy and Karen are sitting. Kenny stops when he sees that there is someone else in the kitchen.

“Bro, I know how to make pancakes,” Carol McCormick complains, as the current pancake she is cooking decides at that exact moment to catch fire. Ryan just grabs the pan and hurls the flaming dough into the sink, pointing at the table, and a defeated Carol sits down but noticed her son and runs to hug him. “Kenny! How are you? Are you ok? I hear you got some grandkids for me...” she rumbled, asking a bunch of questions that the blond could barely understand. The other blond came in and watched as the redheaded woman list off so many questions faster and more incoherent than they ever seen her. “...So ya that what happened, your dad is finally out of our lives. But I won't be getting that shack of a house so I am staying here,” the redhead finished as her son just falls to the ground stunned, his brain not able to process all of the questions asked or information he was just given.

Carol freaks out for a second before seeing her son is still breathing, pulls him up, and sits him down at the table. Butters help her as Bebe once again tries to figure out the secret ingredient of the pancakes but once more fails. “Thank you, so how was your trip to the hospital,” she asked sitting down and just as she is about to grab a mug of something, batter was flung at her face with such accuracy she didn't even look at it thrower. “Fine, I give,” she puts her hands up and sits down.

“Um, we are having twins. And the trip itself was ok until they put the stuff on his stomach, then he freaked out for a few seconds but calmed down quickly. So, how have you been,” the pale blond boy answered as plates full of pancakes were given to Karen, Wendy, Carol, and Kenny, the rest were given other foods and a large portion of the food made was put into boxes. Carol didn’t answer as she eats her food, Kenny woke up a few moment later and started eating as well, Ryan sits down and just smiles.

“Bro, you have to tell me what this is secret ingredient! I need to make these myself,” his sister whined, downing another bit of food. Bebe stares at him, wanting to see what he would say, and nearly jumps across the table for the piece of paper he writes on before passing it to his sister, causing everyone to look at her. Carol grabs the paper, staring at the eldest blond, whose face was turning red, and after reading it for a few moment, her face turns pale. “I’m gonna’ puke,” was all she could get out before running out of the room, Ryan cackling the whole time she was puking.

“Can't believe you still fall for that, Sis,” he wheezed. Wendy’s face turned green from reading it as well. “Ok, so who’s ready for the big day tomorrow? I want us to just have fun, but if we won, I would do something special” the older McCormick told the group as he got up and walked over to Carol who was barely standing and helps her to her seat. “So, as my sister sits there, trying to get the horrible image I gave her out of her head, let’s talk.”

 

**Kyle**

‘This is it, the last chance,’ repeated in Kyle’s head as he opens the door to his house. His mind also rapidly goes over the checklist of what had to be done for him to be there: his Mom’s family not coming till Christmas; feeding Cartman a bunch of extra crispy KFC; telling Liane that they were going for a long walk so she didn’t stop this; and most importantly, wearing the most seductive clothing to keep Cartman attention on him and off Sheila Broflovski. They enter the living room and see Ike and Gerald sitting on the couch, Cartman takes a seat and Kyle sits in his lap. The tension in the room is palpable, broken only when Ike spoke up, “I got a boyfriend, Kyle.” Kyle smiles at his brother, but doesn’t say anything as his mom enters the room, a quick prayer goes through his head, hoping that his mom remembers what he told her only 24 hours ago and not freaking out at being able to talk to one another again.  Sheila sits down across from them, Kyle can feel the Cartman tense up even more as what had happened at their last attempt goes through his mind, but Kyle reacts accordingly, attempting to keep him relaxed.

“So Cartman, I hear the football team had to have all new try-out. Did you keep your position,” Gerald asked as he starts to sweat, seeing that his child is unable to do enough to keep his partner calm. Cartman turns to him and smiles.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe how much of our team has changed. But, I was able to keep my place. You should have seen Stan face! I made every throw better than him,” Cartman boasts and begins to relax, the other occupants in the room uses this to their advantage.

“Oh, I bet you did! Say, how about a little later you show me and Ike, how good you are,” Gerald related, slapping Ike on the back who is shaking his head yes. Kyle sighs as they avoid the first problem now on to the next.

“So Dad, I hear you fixed up my room,” Kyle laid his head on Cartman, just turning his head enough so they were looking at each other.

“Oh yeah! I made it all high tech: best internet signal around, a coffee maker and soda machine, it’s own mini fridge with everything you could ever want in a room and most importantly completely soundproof,” Gerald listed off as Cartman final breaks Kyle grip and looks at the man.

“What would you do all that for? I thought you already had your own game room, but that does sound pretty cool,” the larger boy mused as Sheila finally decide to say something.

“Well Cartman, I, uh, we were kinda’ of hoping you would stay here for a bit, now wait, wait,” Cartman nearly jumped completely out of the chair, but Kyle kept him there by grabbing him around the neck and whispering in his ear. “ Ok, I know that I made some very grave mistakes and I thank you for giving me this third chance, so please, I want to see my bubba more. I mean, I barely recognize her, she so different! Eric, please, stay for a couple of days! We won't repair the damage we’ve both done if you don’t. You don’t have to talk to me. Kyle could bring you food in the morning and I will be gone most of the day. Just let me see my child more often,” Sheila implored, tears in full force as she became less and less coherent, making Cartman tenser. Gerald tries to talk to her out of it, but the emotional build up was too much as she broke down.

“Fine.” The whole room went silent, as Kyle looks at Cartman and just kisses him, slowly at first then faster and faster, saying “thank you” between each one. “We will stay this week ok? But at the first sign of a problem, we are gonna get out,” he stares at the Matriarchy, who vigorously shakes her head yes. “Well, let's go get some clothing and stuff, then,” he said, picking up Kyle, who held his hand up.

“Wait! I have one last thing to say: everyone, I’m pregnant!” The room exploded with noise as they all went crazy: Cartman putting her down and starts doing a little dance, saying he beat Stan again, Ike hyped that he was going to be an uncle, the parents not believing they are about to be grandparents. Everything was happy. During this, there was a knock on the door, which Gerald answered and wished he hadn’t.

“Yo, cousin Kyle! Aunty Shiela, you got any food,” asked the other Kyle, no one answered as Kyle was now New Jersey-afid and Cartman was freaking out.         

 

**_Earlier that day_ **

Craig look around the room that they would be staying in for the foreseeable future, hating that his family wouldn’t let them stay with them, but it was for the better. The first thing he noticed was how cold the room is, but it is an attic, so he couldn’t complain much, and there is some insulation. But he really needs to focus as they were trying to get a bed up here. “Ok, ready Cartman” he calls as Cartman nearly lops off his head with the mattress. “Careful dude,” he yelled down as he starts to unroll the mattress. Tweek comes up with a rope in hand as Cartman push up the actual frame up, Craig helps. “Jesus! What is this thing made from,” he complains as they finally get it up.

“Well, you wanted one of those, Number ones,” Tweek reminds him before opening the box and reading the directions. “But we couldn’t afford the real thing so we have this rip off version,” the blond continued as Kyle brings up some small things followed by Cartman who starts to remove the last few boxes of their stuff but trips, causing one to fly open, revealing all his Costume stuff. They all look at it for a few moments before their eye lay upon an item that probably holds their biggest memory, a plain looking stick.

“You still have that thing dude! I thought we got rid of it,” Tweek questioned, remembering the kid who they used to play with.

“Yeah, but remember when we did that dive at the Pond? I ran into it and took it as a sign,” Eric shrugged, gathering up all his old costumes. “Say if we win, want to do a fantasy based Halloween event? An Elf Queen and Wizard King would be a good lead,” he suggested as the other three glanced at one another.

“No offense, but I kind of want to wear a shirt,” Tweek complained as he shivers from the imaginary cold. Craig just smiles brightly before agreeing to this plan, to which Kyle just look at him.

“How about No! Besides, I’m not sure I can even make a new version of that customer in time. Even if I started now,” Kyle reasoned, thinking of what he would want to do. “How about that religious game we played? The one where I was a ninja?”

“No, I’m not going to be Buddha or Cupid!”

“And a demon plus a pastor is kind of too kinky.”

“Ok. What about the sci-fi one?”

“Again no shirt.”

“Cowboys?”

“Wendy and Bebe will argue for pirates.”

“Ok. How about we do a monster mash? And allow people to come as any combination? Cartman, how about a wizard plus a sexy ninja?” Eric smiles at this idea before going down the ladder and has a devilish smile. Once he was gone, Kyle turns to the other to, “ok guys, you can handle it from here, right? I need to get ready to enact a plan.” Craig stares at him, deadpan.

“Like your last plan,” Craig gawked as Kyle looks at him.

“Guys, listen, I’m sorry for what I did, but I know this one will work. Also, if it does, we shouldn’t be staying here the next few weeks, so you can use the room. Just don’t mess it up too much,” Kyle said, going down the ladder, his mind already working on how to make this go perfectly.

“15 bucks that it blows up in their face,” Tweek offered, as he grabs his phone. Craig looks at him when he starts to call, “Hi, I would like to report a drug trade,” Tweek’s face was completely calm as he had been brewing over this for a while, but now he had to do this. “Yes, the place is called Tweak Bro’s.” Craig had never felt prouder.

 

**_That night_ **    

**Stan**

They were sitting in his room looking over the event for tomorrow. “So, 13 class events, 9 couples, and 5 individual. Winner of class gets to choose the Halloween dance theme, couple gets crowned king and queen, and individual gets a surprise, ok we can do this,” Stan said as he looks over at his mate, who got up and starts up his stereo.

_Why did you go you hurt me so_

Both just stare as at the stereo as this was not what they expected to be playing.

_Didn’t you know_

_I love you so_

Stan starts to freak out. The song brought the nightmares back. Henrietta tried to turn it off but instead just make it louder.

_Now you see not the grass is green_

_And you knew my love was true_

Stan stops moving, “don't stop the song, let me hear it.” Henrietta walked over to him, knowing that he wasn’t all there and not wanting to risk him drinking another beer tonight.

_She went away She broke my heart_

_And broke my heart She went away_

_Didn't you know_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Didn't you know_

_My pretty so_

Stan just sat there, letting whoever words get to him, he turns to his other half and asked in a voice as calm as it had ever been, “you won't break my heart, right? Not like Kyle? Or my nightmares, right?” The goth girl didn’t know how to respond as she didn’t really know what had happened in those dreams.

“What do you mean ‘break your heart’? I would never do that. Stan, tell me! Stop trying to hide things from me,” Stan stares at her before he gathered his strength and spill out, the room is filled with quiet tension, final broken by a drunk Randy coming into the room causing Stan to punch him in the face and drag him to his room were an angry Sharon was waiting, while his girl just sat there, knowing she will have to wait a little longer to tell him.

 

**Wendy**

“So what do you think,” Wendy asked, holding up her modified knight costume to Kenny who was trying to fix his princess outfit but mostly looking for his tiara.

Kenny looked at it and smiled, “Do you think we will win? I mean we are kind of jumping the gun here.” Kenny paused in his search, pulling something from one of the boxes before tossing it to Wendy.

Wendy barely was able to catch what was thrown at her, she looks down and sees probably one of the best things from her childhood. “Why do you have this,” she questioned as she examined the photo: Stan holding his sword so high, Cartman and Kyle clashing, everyone smiling, but there is was something missing, or rather someone. “Kenny, why aren't you in this picture?” The blond stops and moves next to her and only to see it was true, he only shrugs. “But I remember you! I mean, god you were the leader of one of the factions during the whole taco bell thing,” she rambled, now trying to remember why Kenny was not in the group picture.

“Why does it matter? I mean I remember everything about that picture. Besides I’m in very few pictures,” Kenny said as he went back to working on his costume. Wendy stops moving to such a degree that it freaked Kenny out. “Wendy? Hey Wendy!” Kenny shook her.

“You weren’t around. Why weren't you around?” Wendy repeated as Kenny called for his uncle, who came in and immediately went to her. “You were at the treehouse I remember. And you were there the day after we took the picture. So why? Why weren't you around Kenny?”

“Because I took him to the waterpark. Remember Kenny? I took you and Kevin” Ryan glanced over to Kenny who agreed. Hearing that, Wendy suddenly remembers that what happened, she sighs before speaking again.

“Well, you know what? We are gonna’ redo the picture if we win and you going to be front and center,” she stated, as Ryan places his hand on Kenny’s shoulder.

“I need to kidnap the princess for a second. Her royal knight needs her, or will you try to slay this dragon,” he roars at the end, causing both of them to laugh as he leaves, dragging Kenny behind him. Kenny mimes trying to fight but not really. Wendy smiles as she gets back to work, but stop to get everyone on the phone.

“Ok, listen. Y’all remember how we played fantasy as kids and we took that giant picture as a group? Well, Kenny was not in it. We need to fix that,” she said before one of the lines screamed back.

“Oh? Look who’s taking charge. Well, sister, you listen here, we’ll do this but not because you said so,” everyone was shocked and confused by this and tried to figure out who this was until they heard something else. “Oh god! Oh god,” Another person yelled, their voice filled with fear. “Babe calm down, what wrong,” the voice came from the same phone, the first voice laughed as they continued “Oh god we got another screamer, you hear that, Honey? You're not alone in this, Say Ma what’s for dinner, also you go to the other house and get the stuff. My skin so itches in this, ya go on run, ya’ wimp!” Wendy was shocked by this but didn’t know how to reacted so she hung up, just as Bebe came in.

“What’s wrong?”

Wendy explained everything but didn’t know how to say who said what.  “Ok, well did they sound like people we know,” Bebe inquired wondering who the wimp was.

“Well, I think the screaming person was DogPoo, so that means Heide was the other, but the other voice didn't sound like anyone we know. And no one else really talks like that, so I can’t really guess which phone they were from. At this point, Kenny and Butters come into the room, Butters’ face a shade of pink and Kenny’s hood pulled in such a way that it was hiding most of his face. “What happen to you,” Wendy asked as she checks which numbers she called and tried to cross off who it could be.

“I was just given the talk,” was all Butters said, sitting down on the chair in the room while Kenny just stood there, his face completely covered by his parka hood before grabbing his dress and slowly, robotically working on it. The two girls look at them in confusion.

“Um, what talk? I mean you guys have sex like every day, so what talk was it,” Bebe asked, confused as to what would make them so embarrassed.

“The birth talk,” was all the blond boys said before going quieter than quiet, and Ryan came back in and asked to talk to the two of them.   


	13. the morning of the big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go well this fateful morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, sorry for the long break as life caught up with me hopefully I can start to update once a week again. So this chapter kind of short as a result as I just trying to get back into writing again.

**DogPoo**

“Babe, we need to get going or else we won't reach school in time,” Heidi said, trying to drag DogPoo out of the corner before saying fuck it and picked him up. “Ugh, why are you so heavy,” she complained, opening the door to the bathroom. “Now take a shower so we can go.” DogPoo just sat there. “Shower now,” she demanded, startling the timid alpha and causing him to rip his clothes off and jumped into the shower, the water causing to yelp due to how cold it was. Heidi shook her head before walking out to gather a set of new clothes for him and leaving it outside the bathroom while she started to get herself ready. 

DogPoo was finished, dried, dressed, had eaten breakfast, and made a lunch by the time Heidi finally choose her top and spent another 10 minutes waiting for her to picking her shorts. They still somehow arrived second. 

 

**Kyle**

“Cartman, hurry the fuck up you are going to make us late” Kyle yelled from down the stairs, as he starts to pack lunches for them. Sheila looks around for her keys as she needs to drive them to the school if they have any chance of getting there in time. Kyle 2 was currently sitting in the kitchen eating cereal and talking with Gerald. “God damn it! Where the fuck is my inhaler?” Kyle growls, removing everything from the bag to double check that it there, Cartman comes down the stairs on his phone.

“Ya, mom I will come by today to go get some clothing. Yes, I am ok… what do you mean watch my language? I am talking like I always do.” Cartman tosses Kyle his inhaler, as he plants his ass on the couch to continue talking. Kyle just gives him a death stare and throws him his backpack and point at all the shit they laid out the night before. Cartman sighs as he continues to talk, but he does get up to the table and starts to grab things. “Wait what? What do you mean you're going on this trip?… So they asked the parent to come instead? God this school is so cheap,” Cartman shakes his head as Kyle gives him a what’s up look, he then explain everything to him.As Gerald and Kyle 2 come in talking not really noticing anything that is happening.

“ So yea, that was my last case,” Gerald says as Kyle 2 takes some notes. Sheila looks at them as Gerald had the keys to the car in his hand, before stomping over and grabbing them and goes outside to warm up the car. Cartman turns towards them as he ends his call. 

“ So, listen. Sorry about last night. I completely overreacted. So are we good,” Cartman asked as Kyle 2 just wave it off. They shake hands before Cartman and Kyle head out the door, jumped into the car and start to head towards the school.

 

**Craig**

Craig and Red are yapping at each other about who will win the Couple events, as Tweak just sighed. “Please, there is no way Tweak will outdo me,” Red stated, puffing up her chest at Craig who instinctively shrinks. At this point, Tweak comes over and just growls at Red who just shrugs her shoulders, before getting back to her breakfast. Liane comes in on the phone. 

“Ok, well just a heads up, I’m going on the trip with you… Well, it turns out that most of the teacher do not want to deal with this whole school thing and are going with the Betas to Devnor, so the school called around and asked who would want to come.” Liane told the other person on the phone as Craig looks at her with slight confusion, which she responds by waving her hand before hanging up. “ So, let's get ready to head to school,” she said as she realized she still wasn’t dressed and rush upstairs. The table is quiet for a few moments until Craig as loudly as possible slurps his drink, resetting the table noise. Tweak after pounding down his third cup of coffee speaks up.

“So, who else do you think will becoming on the school trip then? Oh god! what if it my parents? Shit. Shit.” Craig quickly crosses the table to calm him down, reminding him that his dad is dealing with a bigger problem right now and that his mom won't be that bad. After a few moment Tweak finally calms down and with a sigh, he continues his thought “Ok, so who do we not want to come on this trip? besides the obvious, which is Stan’s dad?” Everyone spent the next 10 minutes arguing who would be good until Liane down, saying it time to go.

 

**Stan**

Stan awoke to complete silence. No alarm. No breathing on his back. No sound of food being made. No arguing. To say this was strange is an understatement as it was unnerving to wake up to a quiet home and this was not something he was used to. 

The lack of noise made him jump up before all of a sudden, the noise returned all at once. He heard his family downstairs and the sound of the wind from the open window. Stan took a few moments to catch his breath, glancing at the clock and noting the time was 6:15 in the morning. He feels the cold sweat as he hears the noise from the other side of his bed, telling him that he woke her up. Stan sits there for a moment as he tries to figure out what had just happened before just shaking his head and getting ready for the day. 

“So, do you want to tell me what happen last night,” Randy asked as he drinks his coffee, staring at his son. Stan just sat there and ate his toast. Randy simply picks up his newspaper again. “Well just a heads up, I am not only going to drop you off but also go on the trip with you.” Stan’s head snaps up as Randy just read the newspaper, not saying anything as Sharon and Henrietta sit down and eat. After a few moments, Stan couldn’t take the fact that his dad just said that without explanation.

“What the fuck do you mean “you are coming with us”?” Stan snapped as Sharon told him to watch his language.

“Well the school need some help, so they asked if I could come,”  Randy stated not lowering the newspaper until he sees his watch and finishes his food. “Well time to go,” he said as he stuffs the last piece of bread into his mouth, forcing the others to also pound down their food and run out the door, Stan praying that his dad will act like a normal parent and not, well, like himself.     

 

**Ryan**

“Oh my god, how did I wake up so late!” Wendy was running throughout the house her hair going in every direction, attempting to get ready while also trying to find her misplaced brush, as Kenny comes out his door seeing what the rucks is about. “ It’s 7:30!” She yelled, causing both Kenny and Butters to rush into the bathroom, taking a shower together to pick up speed, as the rest of the house simply sat around the dining table downstairs.

“So you sure you want to come,” Ryan asked as his wife simply smiled. 

“Of course like I not going to take the chance to skip working and hanging out with you” she ended with a wink as Bebe just watched their interaction.

“Ok, but just remember we will be against each other, so how about a little bet?” Ryan asked the smile as his mind already as his goal in mind. Drake just stares at him waiting for him to state the rules for what was about to happen. “Ok. One, if your class wins the class part, you get to make one wish. But if my class wins, well the usually offer?” He proposed, as his wife simply put her hand out, yet right before they shake hands Wendy, who was already flying through the house, trips and crashes right into Ryan, who without skipping a beat, takes the hit and rolls over the couch with her in hand. “ I didn’t know Air Wendy was taking a flight today,” he commented, putting her on her feet as she says sorry and grabs her food. A few minutes later Butter and Kenny come down dress as each other, which they don’t notice until everyone was in the car and they had reached school. When they did notice, they would quickly swap shirts and jackets. Ryan goes to the main office as the rest head to where everyone else is.

“So is everyone ready for this,” Kenny questioned, looking at the other adults waiting with them hoping that however the classes got split, he gets his uncle instead of anyone else. They all talk for a bit until the bus arrives. It was then they realized that neither Cartman or Kyle were anywhere to be seen. Until they hear a car jamming down the street. Everyone watched as the car flies down the road, stopping right next to them and Cartman and Kyle climb out of the car, saying their goodbyes to Sheila. Everyone just stands there until Butter breaks it by asking the question on everyone’s mind. “Um, fellas? I don't think that school appropriate?”         


	14. The ride to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simply ride and set up for senior day.

**Kyle**

To say that Kyle was confused as Butters and the gang just stared at the two of them was an understatement. “ What do you mean, not appropriate?” He asked staring at his shirt and Cartman clothing and seeing nothing wrong with them. 

“ I mean yea, it not our normal stuff but it not wrong.” Cartman added, there was a thick silence for about a minute, until  Ryan finally comes over with PC and both stop as they see the two of them. “ So is anyone going to answer the question or are we just going to head out” Cartman annoyed asked as he starts to drag himself and Kyle onto the bus. Everyone else just stood there, until Ryan said get on the bus it is time to go. Everyone rush onto the bus except the adults.

“Ok, Butter explain what you were saying” Kyle demanded staring him down. Butters attempts to speak for a few seconds but is obviously lost for words, so Kyle just stares at everyone else waiting for one of them to bring up what wrong with their clothing, and the one to finally do it is Kevin. 

“ Well you see, you seem to be wearing clothing that would put a services women to shame,” he said barely stopping before adding “and not the military type.” the bus was silent for a moment before Kyle was about to exploded but was stop by the adult coming onto the buses. Annoyed he walks to the back of the bus with Cartman and by his glare alone, no one moves closer to them. 

“ Ok everyone as you probably know, we are not going to Denver instead we are going to  Lake Tardicaca, were the school has set up the event for us. Now before you guys ask you will be having a separate homecoming dance and other such events as the school want to keep everything separate. So still do your best to win to pick the theme.” Ryan said annoyed as Pc class load onto this bus as Drake and Randy fill another buses and the last bus just has Liane and a class. The all watch as about 9 other buses head down the road towards Denver. As the buses start up Jimmy and Timmy go to the Handicap section at the back, Timmy stops for a second before getting in place to be locked down. Pc comes to the back to lock him down Jimmy sits down next to him and stares at Cartman, looking at him with his classic smile.

After Pc go back to the front “ So Eric I see you joined the Crips, if you want I can put in a good word for you” Jimmy stated with his smile getting slightly bigger, Eric stares at him for a moment then double check what he is wearing and just pretends that he did not say that. Kyle, on the other hand, was not having any of this and stares down Jimmy before asking.

“ Jimmy do I look like a prostitute to you,” Jimmy looks Kyle over before shaking his head. 

“ Well, I wouldn’t say that you would not eat fish sticks” Kyle glare at him making Jimmy lose his smile. Timmy simply watches all this happens before saying "Timmah" very quietly as the bus finally start moving promoting Kyle to just stare out the window. Cartman turns towards Kyle before speaking.

“ So how crazy do you think everyone is today” Kyle does not answer at all he simply watches the road as they go, Eric shakes his shoulder and leans back and enjoys the ride.

 

**Randy**

“ Ok everyone who is ready” randy state from the front of his bus, the whole bus is silent the whole time, “ I said who is ready” he yelled to barely a whimper from the kids, Drake just looks like she wish she could stab him through the head. “ Come on every so show some spirit” Randy start to countdown with his fingers, to which everyone cheers just to shut him up. Satisfied he sits down and turns toward his fellow “teacher”. “See told you i can get to cheer” Randy simple died the second he look at her face, instead he quickly gets up and goes to another part of the bus and finds a seat next to Nathan. “ so are you ready to get going, and win this whole thing.” 

“ Yes, mister Marsh I am ready to win” Nathan responded trying to see if there is any other open spot but the rest of the kids close rank, trapping Nathan to listen to Randy. 

“ So do you know anything about the events, I kind of only skim the booklet,” Randy admitted rubbing the back of his head, Nathan turns to him before answering the question.

“Well first we have the class activities like the race, or the log carry. Than we have the couple event like the three-legged race. Lastly we have the individuals and no one knows them or do you Mr. Marsh” Nathan leans in to see if Randy does know something, Randy shakes his head. They both notice the bus got silent, and see that at the front  of the buses Drake is going through literal battle plans to win each event. Randy quickly gets over to the front to hear her plans. 

“ Ok, so at this point, the next thing should be the rock climb, who thinks they could do it the best here” Drake look around as the bus talk among themselves to figure where to maneuver themselves.

“wait , wait, wait, aren't we going to separated into separate class when we get their” Randy brings up, Drake turns towards him and stares him down before just turning back to the bus, but what Randy said is true so the bus separated into the two class on it to get ready for what going down. After a few minutes of talking the class finally figured out who will do what and Drake continued talking about all event but stops when she reach the finally part, stating she will only do it for her team, Randy just shakes his head as he grabs his water bottle and takes a swig, to which Drake notice that it not filled with water. “ So you ready to do this” Randy remarked, seeing that she was way more into this then even he was. Drake just smiles at him as she goes back to the front. 

 

**Liane**

“ Hi Shelia, i just wonder are you really ok with Kyle wearing what she did today?” Liane asked looking at the window of the bus as, the class she was with was making so much ruckus in the background, the phone was silent for a few moments before Sheila replayed. Liane sighed seeing now that, whatever happens to Cartman and Kyle was also affecting her. “ Ok, well it was nice talking to you” Liane said hanging up looking at the group of kids with her. After making sure that they calm down a bit, she starts to think about all the parent that were dragged into this and feeling like the school is abandoning the student just because of biology. She starts to think of a way to stop this but they arrive at the camp before she could really come to a conclusion.             

**The Set Up**

Kyle and Cartman waited until everyone else got off the bus, they slowly leave the buses hoping that the day will go better from here on out.  That dream died within minutes of getting off the bus as PC walk straight over to them and told them “ That their will be no PDA you two, Also you sure you can do some of the activities in that Kyle?” Kyle once again checked over themselves and once again could not tell anything was wrong. So he just shrugs in response not wanting to say anything about it, instead heads over to were everyone was gathering seeing a couple of the obstacles. Cartman follows close behind looking over everyone and seeing how easily it would be to win. 

“Well let at least show them that we are no different, and bet their asses,” Cartman said as they start at the wall they were going to have to climb at some point. They head over to were ever one was and waited as the Adult figured out who has what class. They finally decide to just wing it and made the students line up and just give the 4 parent classes. 

“ Ok people, listen up” Pc started as he began to walk back and forth stopping to point at them when he talks. “ As this was a last minute change, the event is not as well planned out as we would hope, instead we are going to do this a little different than you actually were told. Starting with a log carry into a relay race of 5 people, lastly, the remaining member of your class will enter into a quiz show. Now the key to this is to get to the quiz show as fast as you can as the earlier you get there the more time they will have to answer the questions. Next, the couple events will be a three-legged race, a….. Really do we really have the time to do this” Pc turn towards Ryan who come over and stares at the card in the other hand, the other adult come over and turn bright red “ Well that event going out the window” Pc ripes the card apart before going to the next one “ Next there will be a Pictionary with a 15 minute time limit per game. A mix and match game, and lastly a….” PC stares at the Card for a moment “give me some sugar. Ok, who the hell decide these games” Pc looks at Ryan who shrugs, PC sighs but continues “ Lastly we have the individual events which are archery, who is the strongest, an arm wrestling contest, a balance the plate, and lastly the two finalist will have to go through a secret event.” Pc looks over everyone “ So any questions. Also lunch will be served after the class event” no one raise their hands so PC concluded with “ Ok everyone you have 10 minutes to talk it over with your team for the class event and as a reminder whoever wins it will get to pick the theme of the winter formal for the Alpha/Omega, as the beta will be getting a separate one. The winner of the couple will be crowned. The winner of the individual gets a surprise.” Pc then walks off the stage and goes to his class.       


	15. Time to win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they win the race, or will they be left in the dust.

**Team Ryan**

“OK so who going to be on the log carry besides Cartman and Craig,”  Tolken asked as the everyone looks to the two, who in turn sighed. Everyone looks at who is left that would not drag the two of them down. “ Um Heidi what about you, your about their height so it won't be too awkward for you, and how about Kyle” Tolken added as everyone shakes their head no. 

“ the problem is Kyle and Heidi are also two of the smartest in the class and would help with the quiz part,” Wendy said as everyone really hated that the log carry requires at least four. “ God, why does our class have to be so small,” Wendy said sighing as Pete comes forward with Red who is annoyed that she is pulled.

“ Ok listen you conformist, me and this bitch should be the other two on the log carry as we won't be much help on the rest of the events, Dog your next as you are supposed to be the fastest so you can run up to Kenny who can climb like a goddamn monkey over the wall, Stan can do the next part, lastly Bebe can do the crawl leaving the rest of you to do that stupid quiz,” Pete said looking at everyone, who are slightly shocked he took charge of all of this. 

Cartman looks at him before saying “ God damn you actually have some balls on you, or did you bitch finally make you.” everyone just looked at Cartman as Pete close the distance trying his best to get up to his face. “ Oh, are you really go to go there shortly,” Cartman said with a smile. Pete was about to do something but was stopped by Butters who grab his hand and shook his head, Cartman sighs before looking over the group. “ Well let listen to this bitch and get ready cuz we are going to win this, also one last thing what theme should we go for,” Cartman asked as everyone look at each other before Kenny and Wendy come forward.

“ Well guys, I was going through a bunch of old pictures and found out that Kenny was not part of the fantasy one. which I think is a crime so how about we do it as a theme and take a new version of the picture’ Wendy said knowing that Kyle probably not going to like the idea as he probably does not want to modify his costume but was shocked when he said that perfect. 

 

**Team Randy**

“ Ok so how do you guys want to do this” Said Jimmy asked as his whole class looks at mimsy “ Besides that who going to help him through it, John, Sergio, any of our tall guy's member we need four for the log.” The class looked at itself knowing they are at a slight disadvantage as 2 of their member have a disability they have to work around. Timmy rolls over and tries to argue that he could do the wall climb, flexing his arms to prove his point  “ Well anyone want to argue against him” no one does, Jimmy looks at his class before noticing someone was missing “ Also were the hell is Nathan I did not see him on the buses?”

“ Uh, he decides to go on another bus to get some info on the opposition,” Mimsy said rubbing his hands looking around for him “ I sure he will be here soon.” 

Else were Nathan is talking to a man in a suit “ So all I have to do is ensure that those two are far enough away from the rest of the group at any point today and you will help us right” Nathan asked as the man shook his head.

“ We will ensure your victory in these events in exchange for separating the targets away from everyone, just one more thing if you fail to do this. You will not gain our help and if we are spotted you will take the fall for us.” the man said Nathan shook his heads before heading to his group, Nathan glups looking at the two people knowing that if they even get a hint of what he wants to do he is screwed.  

 

**Class Event**

Everyone look at each other as the groups got ready to start to the event, Red looking like she did not want to be there as Craig and Cartman at the two ends with her and Pete in the middle. They see Mimsy along with a few others but it was obvious he was going to be carrying the team. Linda looks over her class and felt bad as they obviously were nowhere near the level of the rest of them. Her class also knew they probably won't win this part but they did not really care, They came to have fun and that what they are going to do. As they begin to taunt the other teams saying on how badly they will lose. This made all the team start smack talking each other getting everyone into the game. Until PC got everyone attention as he prepared to start of the event, with the sound of his voice the log carrying began and everyone was not prepared for what Pc had made the path as it was muddy and uneven each step a fine balancing act of trying to stay up straight, this allowed for the class to be at a more equal footing as while class like Ryan and Randy had tall and strong people they had a horrible mix of height making moving all that harder while the other classes could focus on just staying straight up as their height were the same .

Cartman begins to curse as he feels Craig begin to slip on the other end throwing him off his feet. “ Pete fucking swap with me, Red go to the back we need to be in the middle to keep this log going straight” he stated as he plants his feet in the ground he feels the weight of the log land on his and Craig's shoulders as the other two do as he says he carefully moves back as Craig comes forward and they begin to move again slower now as it is set by Pete's pace instead of Cartman but they are now more stable. On the other hand Mimsy being the one actually moving the log is fully under the effect of the mud and the slippery grounds his teammates doing their best to guide the log but the height problem is making it difficult. 

The first two teams that make it across are that of Cartman and his crew and Liane teams who were able to actually slide across everything, After they catch their breath Red runs off to go to the relay race part where Dog was waiting to do the first part of the race part, he was a few seconds behind the other team but he made it up in spades though they both reach the wall at the same time but Kenny easily outdid the other person until he nearly falls off the top of it but catches himself. He groans a bit as he feels like something had just hit his leg he gets over it the wall and feels the pain as he gets down slowing him down but he also notice that the other person is not moving any faster as he seems to have harmed his arm. By this point Timmy was also climbing the wall and was actually catching up to them, Kenny bit down on his lip and picked up his speed and jumps down and runs the short distance to Stan who is already regretting having to do the next part, he waits for Kenny to touch him and once he does he enters the water and swims as fast as he can. Normal he would enjoy a swim across a lake but this fucking lake has a shark in it and he does not want to be fish food, he hears splashing happening behind him but he just hopes it another racer, as he has his eyes closed and just using the railing in the water to go straight, but then he feels it like a net that came around his legs, Stan feels around and feels that it is a net cursing himself he begins to try and unwrap his legs, he opens his eyes and see that all the other teams are having the same problem except one person who is speeding past them. 

Stan finally breaks free and begins to move towards the shore and picks up speed once he hears the person in ahead scream about the shark, he reaches the shore right after the other dude who is currently trying to fight off the shark, stan gets around them and quickly get to Bebe who begins the crawl through the mud. Stan then goes back to help the dude  with the shark as they were on the land now. Bebe quickly was making her way through the mud though she is glad they gave her a different shirt for this part as she would hate to ruin her clothing for the day, she looks around and see that she the first one across and smiles as she walks to her team. “ go finish this” she said to Wendy with a high five as she goes to the class to begin the quiz part. 

“ what is the purpose of the 15th amendment,” Randy asked them holding up a card to them. Kyle looks at everyone with him and tolken is the one who comes up and attempts to answer the question, as this one he knows very well.  
“ it so that State and Local government cannot prevent African Americans from voting” he said as Randy nods his head allowing them to go the next stand, Where Cartman mom is standing with the next question, she smiles at them as the second team finally reach the first stand quickly followed by the rest of the teams.  
“ name to me the magical type of armadillo” everyone looks at each other wondering what the fuck she could mean by that. They are soon joined by the rest of the teams all of whom are give equally unusual animal based questions such as “ what type of animal does the hellbender belong to?” everyone from all the team just look at each other wondering who the hell came up with these questions, butter is the only one who has not said anything comes up to Liane and tells her the answer. “ that is correct the pink fairy” she said and let them go to the last stand. 

“ why am I not surprised you knew that answer Butters,” Kyle said to him as Butters just shrugs, not really caring that he knew about an animal as they reach Ryan who is sitting down with his feet on the table in front of him. 

“I am surprised you guys are the first one here but here your question.” he takes a moment before continuing “ if a man goes north soon or later he shall go south, so tell me if a man goes west when does he begin to go east”  the class sighs as this was more in line with what they were expecting but then they begin to try and figure out what the answer is and really could not think of the answer. 


End file.
